Make It Go Away
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: This story is AU because I wanted Lilly to be alive. A sex video is released and makes a bad situation turn even worse.


**A/N: **The idea for this story popped into my head one day recently. I decided to start working on it because the thought wouldn't go away, plus it's kept me from working on other stories. I didn't intend for it to be as long as it is, but I had trouble coming up with a way to end it. I hope you all enjoy this! Comments are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

**Make It Go Away**

'Oh God,' Veronica thought as she woke up.

Her head was throbbing and the pain intensified when she opened her eyes. She quickly realized she was naked and in a room she didn't recognize. When Veronica turned and looked to her left, she found Logan lying next to her.

Veronica felt sick. She knew she was about to throw up. She spotted a small trash can across the room and rushed over to it. She made it there just in time.

The sound of her throwing up woke Logan. He sat up and saw her kneeling on the ground throwing up into the trash can. Logan got up and headed to the bathroom to get some medicine to help with their hangovers.

"What happened?" Veronica asked after she finished throwing up whatever had been in her stomach.

"We got drunk last night and had sex," he told her bluntly. "And since there's blood on the sheets I'm assuming I popped your cherry."

He moved towards the bathroom and she leaned over the trash can again. He stopped at the door to the bathroom.

"On the bright side, I gave you and orgasm. And I'm guessing you probably don't remember the pain," he added.

Veronica was still sitting on the floor naked next to the garbage can when Logan walked back out of the bathroom.

"Where are my clothes?" Veronica asked suddenly conscious of the fact that she was naked and didn't see any clothes anywhere in the bedroom.

"Out in the living room," Logan told her as he handed her a bottle of Pepto Bismol. He walked out of the room with a bottle of Advil in his hand and Veronica scrambled to follow him.

They entered the living room and Veronica realized they were in the Echolls' pool house. She spotted the dress she'd been wearing the previous night on the floor and rushed over to pick it up and put it on.

"Don't rush to get dressed on my account," Logan said as he grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge. "I did see you naked last night after all."

Veronica blushed furiously. Duncan hadn't seen her naked and they'd dated for a year.

Logan tossed the bottles on the table and reached down to grab his boxer shorts off the floor. He slipped them on and then moved to sit on the sofa. Veronica moved to sit next to him. She chugged some of the Pepto Bismol and picked up one of the bottles of water to wash it down. Logan took some Advil with his water and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"My father is going to kill me," Veronica said absently.

"Why? He thinks you spent the night with Lilly," Logan told her.

"Speaking of Lilly," Veronica said looking over at him, "any idea why she ditched me here last night?"

"No clue," he replied. "She did tell me to look out for you though."

God only knew where Lilly had gone. She'd still been at the party when Veronica had started slamming back drinks. Lilly had tried to keep her from seeing Shelly Polmroy all over Duncan but it hadn't worked. Veronica saw and made a beeline to the bar where Dick made her a drink that she chugged. Dick made her another one and she drank that one fast too. Logan cut her off after her third drink.

Veronica remembered playing poker with Lilly and a bunch of the guys. She also remembered that they played Quarters, but the rest of the night was a blank.

She couldn't believe she'd had sex with Logan. She had been waiting to lose her virginity with Duncan and then he dumped her. It was bad enough that she'd gotten drunk and lost her virginity, but the icing on the cake was that it happened with Logan. Lilly was going to kill her when she found out, she was sure of that.

"Morning," Lilly said as she entered the pool house. Both Logan and Veronica groaned at the sound of her voice.

Lilly had a coffee cup in each hand and set them down on the coffee table as she looked around the room.

"What happened in here?" she asked noticing Logan's clothes from the previous night and a bra and panties scattered on the floor.

"Veronica and I had sex," Logan said getting up from the sofa to get his clothes.

"You what?!" Lilly yelled, causing Veronica and Logan to groan again.

"You heard me," Logan said as he pulled on his jeans and polo shirt.

"I must have heard you wrong," Lilly said. "There's no way you told me you had sex with Veronica last night."

"Technically it was earlier this morning," Logan told her snarkily.

"I don't believe it," Lilly said. "I asked you to look out for her, not to deflower her while she was drunk."

"She came on to me," Logan stated.

"She was drunk!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'm still here you know," Veronica interjected.

"What in the world possessed you last night?" Lilly asked Veronica.

"You saw Shelly all over Duncan," Veronica said. "I wanted to forget about him the way he apparently forgot about me."

"You forgot a lot more than just Duncan last night," Logan pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked.

"She doesn't remember a lot about last night," Logan explained.

Lilly was shocked. "You don't remember losing your virginity?" Lilly asked Veronica.

"No," Veronica replied, "but I know it happened because there's blood on the sheets and I'm sore."

The room was silent for a minute before Veronica got up and grabbed her underwear from the floor.

"Can you take me home Lilly?" she asked as she looked for her shoes.

"Yeah, sure," Lilly responded.

"Your purse is on the table," Logan said.

Lilly moved to grab one of the coffee cups. "That's for you," Lilly told Logan pointing at the remaining cup.

Veronica was standing by the sofa with her purse and underwear. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom before we leave?" Veronica asked.

"Go ahead," Logan said.

Veronica left to go clean up, leaving Lilly alone with Logan.

"Please tell me you used a condom when you had sex," Lilly said moving to sit on the sofa while she waited. She wasn't upset that they'd had sex, but she was worried for her best friend.

"Of course I did," Logan said as if that was the stupidest thing Lilly could've said. "I didn't know she was still a virgin until after we started. I thought she and Duncan had taken care of that."

Veronica came out a few minutes later and left with Lilly. Lilly wanted to stay when she dropped Veronica off, but she wanted to be alone. She told Lilly she'd see her the next day.

* * *

A couple months went by and Lilly could see the changes in her best friend. Veronica had been withdrawn ever since she had sex with Logan. Lilly could tell she was depressed over losing Duncan and what had happened with Logan, but she had no idea what to do to help Veronica.

Rumors had started circulating around Neptune about Logan's dad having an affair. Apparently there was evidence that he'd had sex with a minor so Veronica's dad was forced to arrest him. It was leaked to the media that the evidence the Sheriff's office had was video tapes of Aaron Echolls having sex with the minor, who's name wasn't revealed.

Veronica felt bad for Logan when the news came out. She wanted to talk to him but she felt awkward around him ever since they had sex.

Logan and his mom were dealing with the fallout of his dad's arrest the best they could.

About a week after the arrest a link to a video was sent to the entire school via email. A student in the quad checked their email during lunch and clicked on the link not knowing what it was. Pretty soon everyone was taking out laptops to see the video.

"What is everyone freaking out about?" Lilly asked as she looked around the quad.

Shelly Polmroy turned her laptop so Lilly could see what everyone was watching.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she said as she watched the video. "Do they know about it?" Lilly asked, indicating the two people on the screen having sex.

"I kind of doubt it," Shelly said, "neither of them are out here yet. And the link was just sent out."

Just then Logan, Duncan, Dick and Luke walked up to the 09er tables with a bunch of takeout bags.

"What's with everyone being on their laptops?" Logan asked.

"Umm, you might want to sit down for this," Lilly told him.

He moved to sit and she pushed Shelly's laptop in front of him so he could see the video. He pressed the button for sound just as Veronica approached the table behind Lilly.

"What the fuck?!" Logan exclaimed as the video played.

You could hear the distinct sound of Logan moaning out Veronica's name and saying how good she felt.

"Where did you get this?" Logan asked looking up and noticing Veronica.

"Someone sent a link to the video to the entire school," Shelly informed him.

"A video of what?" Veronica asked, her face pale, afraid to know the answer.

"Of us having sex," Logan told her moving the computer so she could see the video.

"I'm gonna be sick," Veronica said and ran out of the quad back into the school. Lilly followed her to make sure she was ok.

Veronica ran to one of the girls bathrooms and rushed to a stall, throwing up as soon as her head was over the toilet. Lilly moved to hold her hair back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach.

"I can't believe he taped us," Veronica said through her tears as she moved to sit on the floor.

"I don't think Logan did it," Lilly told her.

"Who else would've done it Lil?" Veronica asked.

"His dad," Lilly said bluntly. "I'm willing to bet that whoever sent out that video is the person Logan's dad was sleeping with. She probably found the tape when she realized he'd been taping the two of them having sex."

"My dad is going to flip out," Veronica said. "I can't believe there's a video of me losing my virginity floating around out on the Internet."

Lilly held her as she cried.

Meg Manning came into the bathroom a little while later. "Clemmons found out about the video," she said. "He had the school's Internet shut down and the IT guy is deleting the email from everyone's account."

"I doubt that's going to do much good," Lilly said. "I mean everyone pretty much saw it already."

"He called your dad Veronica," Meg continued. "I heard someone say that whoever sent out the video is going to be arrested. Something about distributing child pornography."

"I can't face my dad," Veronica whimpered and began crying more.

"Logan's furious about the video," Meg told them. "He's in Clemmons' office because he got into a fight about it."

"Meg can you stay here with her while I go get our things and talk to Clemmons?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," Meg replied.

Meg and Veronica were silent while Lilly was gone.

"Ok, let's go," Lilly said after returning to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked getting up. "I can't face my dad Lil."

"We're leaving and going to my house," Lilly explained. "I ran into your dad on my way back here. He knows about the video but he isn't going to watch it. He told me they're working to trace who sent the email and where it was uploaded. He said they're working to get it taken down from the site it's hosted on. I told him I was taking you to my house and he agreed that it was better for you to be away from school right now. I saw Logan's mom in the hall just now. I guess Logan's going home for the rest of the day too."

"I'll get your assignments and call you after school," Meg said as the three of them exited the bathroom.

Logan and his mom were coming out of the office area with Veronica's dad as they headed towards the exit.

"I'll call as soon as we know something," Keith told the two of them.

Logan saw Veronica and Lilly leaving and rushed up to them. "I didn't make that video," Logan said after reaching out to stop Veronica.

"Lilly thinks your dad did," Veronica said.

"Yeah, that's what your dad thinks too," Logan replied.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Veronica," Logan said. "I never would've brought you out to the pool house if I'd known that would happen."

"I know," Veronica said. "I just need some time alone to process everything."

"If you want to talk later, feel free to call me," Logan said.

"Come on Logan," his mom said as she met up with their little group. They all headed out to the parking lot and went their separate ways.

* * *

When the two girls got to the Kanes' house they went straight up to Lilly's room. Neither of them wanted to run into Celeste and have to explain why they were there when they should be in school.

As soon as they entered Lilly's room Veronica felt sick to her stomach again. She dropped her bag by the bedroom door and rushed to Lilly's bathroom.

Lilly could hear what was going on in the bathroom despite the fact that Veronica had closed the door. She felt horrible for what her best friend was going through. No one deserved to have a video of them having sex spread across the Internet, especially not Veronica. Lilly couldn't believe someone would be so mean and release the video. The video shouldn't even exist.

Lilly was sitting on her bed thinking about everything when Veronica finally came out of the bathroom.

"Feeling any better?" Lilly asked.

"Not really," Veronica replied moving to sit on the bed with Lilly. "I can't believe this is happening." She broke down crying again and Lilly pulled her into her arms to comfort her.

"Your dad's going to get to the bottom of this and make whoever spread the video pay," Lilly assured her.

Veronica knew she was right. Her dad wouldn't let up on the investigation. She was just glad that her dad hadn't watched the video. She would never be able to look at him again if he had. No father should ever have to see their daughter having sex.

Veronica moved out of Lilly's arms a few minutes later and moved to lay down. "I'm gonna take a nap," Veronica said. "I'm drained."

"Ok," Lilly responded. "I'm gonna go downstairs and call Logan. I'm sure he's having about as bad a day as you."

Lilly decided to go out to their pool house to call Logan. She didn't want her mom to hear her on the phone. She'd just end up getting into an argument and she wasn't in the mood to fight with her mom.

"Hey," Logan said as he answered the phone.

"How are you holding up?" Lilly asked him.

"I'm fine, mostly," he said. "How's Veronica? She didn't look so hot when we were all leaving school."

"She's been crying and throwing up ever since she found out about the video," Lilly told him. "She's taking a nap right now, so hopefully she'll feel better once she's had some rest."

"I guess finding out there was a video of us having sex floating around the school stressed her out," Logan said absently, assuming that was the reason she was throwing up so much.

"I think she was worried about her dad seeing the video," Lilly explained.

"He's seen it," Logan replied solemnly.

"He told me he hadn't watched it and had no plans to when I talked to him," Lilly said.

"I guess he doesn't want Veronica to know and he figured you'd tell her," Logan guessed. "He was less than thrilled to see me when I was brought into the office. I think he'd just seen the video. He glared at me and I rushed to tell him that I didn't know about the cameras. He said he knew I didn't make the video, but he wouldn't tell me why he was so sure."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with whatever girl your dad slept with," Lilly said. "I bet there were tapes of her and your dad having sex and she got her hands on the one of you and Veronica while she was going through everything."

"This is a fucking nightmare!" Logan exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Lilly remarked. "How do you go back to school when you know everyone has seen a video of you having sex? I mean Veronica was a virgin and everyone still thought she was until that video came out."

"We'll just have to be there for her," Logan said. "I can handle everyone staring and talking about me, but I don't think Veronica is strong enough to let it slide off her back."

"If people at school know what's good for them, none of them will be talking about that video tomorrow," Lilly said.

"I'll talk to Dick later and see what went on after we all left," Logan said.

"Ok, call me later and fill me in," Lilly said.

Logan promised to call her later that night before they hung up. Lilly stayed out in the pool house watching TV for a while before going back to her room to check on Veronica.

* * *

When Lilly entered her room she found Veronica lying on her bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Feeling better?" Lilly asked.

"Not really," Veronica told her. "In fact, I haven't been feeling well all week. Finding out about the video has just made me feel worse."

"Want me to call and see if our family doctor can squeeze you in this afternoon?" Lilly asked.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," Veronica said.

Lilly pulled out her cell phone and called their doctor's office. When she got off the phone she told Veronica that their doctor could see her but they'd have to go now.

It felt strange for Veronica to be at the Kanes' family doctor. She could've waited to see her doctor but with the way she'd been feeling all afternoon she decided it would be better not to wait.

Lilly waited for her in the waiting room.

The doctor took some blood to run some tests to try and determine why Veronica had been feeling sick all week. She had told the doctor about the stress she'd felt at school that day and the overwhelming anxiety she was feeling about having to go back and face everyone again come Monday. They discussed Veronica possibly being prescribed a low dosage anti-anxiety medication while the doctor waited for the results of the tests she had run.

When she came back and informed Veronica of the reason she'd been feeling so bad she broke down again. She couldn't handle the news and began to cry. The doctor tried to comfort her, telling her it wasn't the worst thing she could've been diagnosed with, but Veronica didn't see it that way. She saw it as one more horrible thing being thrown on her plate. She started to hyperventilate and passed out. The doctor moved her to the exam table with the help of her nurse.

They left her lying on the table and the nurse stayed with her while the doctor went to get some smelling salts in case Veronica didn't wake up on her own. She then went out to the waiting room to get Lilly. She figured Veronica could use a friend after the news she'd just gotten. The doctor didn't tell Lilly about Veronica's diagnosis because of doctor/patient confidentiality but she did tell her that Veronica had passed out. Lilly followed the doctor back to her exam room and stayed with Veronica until she woke up nearly twenty minutes later.

"Want to tell me what caused you to pass out?" Lilly asked moving to stand next to Veronica.

Just thinking about the news caused Veronica to start crying again.

"I take it Dr. Canton found something wrong," Lilly commented.

"Oh God Lilly," Veronica said. "I didn't think this day could get any worse, but it did."

"What did she tell you?" Lilly asked, becoming more concerned about Veronica than she'd been while she was passed out.

Before Veronica could tell her Dr. Canton entered the exam room again.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake again," she said before noticing Veronica was crying again. She moved closer to the exam table. "Veronica, you can't let yourself get so worked up," Dr. Canton told her. "I don't want you passing out again."

Veronica tried to control her crying and calm down. The news was heartbreaking to her.

"I'm going to get you some water," Dr. Canton said leaving the room again.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked since Veronica hadn't told her what Dr. Canton had told her.

"I'm pregnant," Veronica said softly through her tears.

Lilly got wide-eyed after hearing her say that. She couldn't believe her best friend had just told her she was pregnant. She rushed over to hug Veronica. Now she understood the uncontrollable crying that had been going on all afternoon and the constant throwing up. It wasn't all due to stress apparently.

Dr. Canton came back with the water for Veronica. Once Veronica had calmed down some Dr. Canton checked her eyes and her blood pressure to make sure she was back to normal before releasing her from the office.

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Veronica. "I decided to write you a prescription for the anti-anxiety medication we discussed," she told her. "I also want you to start taking the vitamins I told you about. You should make an appointment next week either with your family doctor or with me for a follow up."

Veronica just nodded, unsure of what else there was to say.

"How long does she have before she has to make a decision?" Lilly asked. "About the baby," Lilly clarified when Dr. Canton looked at her funny.

"She'll have to have a ultrasound to determine how far along she is before we start talking about her options," Dr. Canton told her.

"Veronica," Dr. Canton said to get her attention, "I want you to rest this weekend. I know the news was shocking and that it wasn't something you were prepared to handle. You need to give yourself some time to accept it and then go from there. From what you told me I'd say you're probably two months, but that's not a definite. If that's right though, you don't have a lot of time to consider your options. You may want to start thinking about them over the weekend so you're more prepared when you find out the exact timeline of your pregnancy.''

Veronica just nodded and moved to get off the exam table. She grabbed her purse and shoved the prescription in it before heading to the door to leave.

"Veronica," Dr. Canton said before she opened the door. "You're not alone in this. You've got a friend here that you can obviously talk to, but you really should tell the father before you make a decision."

Veronica's eyes got wide upon hearing that. She hadn't even thought about telling Logan she was pregnant. She couldn't imagine how he'd react to the news.

She opened the door and walked out without saying another word. When they got to the waiting room Lilly stopped her from heading to the exit. "You need to make an appointment with Dr. Canton for the ultrasound," Lilly told her. "It's better to come back here and see her than to go to your family doctor. Trust me on that."

Veronica went up to the reception desk and was able to get the last appointment on Tuesday afternoon. She was glad she wouldn't have to miss school because she'd never be able to explain that to her father. She figured she'd wait until after that appointment to break the news to him. There wasn't any need to drop this bomb on him today, not with him already dealing with trying to find who'd spread the video of her and Logan having sex. They were walking to Lilly's car as she thought about that and realized not only did everyone see her losing her virginity, they also saw the conception of the child that was now growing inside of her.

"So, I take it you didn't notice you'd missed your period for like two months," Lilly said as they left the parking lot.

"Obviously not," Veronica replied.

Things were silent in the car as Lilly drove. "Do you want me to go to a pharmacy so you can get that prescription filled?" she asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said. It would be better for her to have the anxiety medicine just in case she started freaking out again.

They wandered around the store while they waited for the prescription to be filled. Lilly suggested they have a sleepover that night and grabbed a basket to stock up on junk food. Once they were done picking out food and magazines Lilly headed to the vitamin aisle and tossed a bottle of prenatal vitamins in the basket.

"I'll pay for everything," Lilly said as they heard Veronica's name being called over the PA system.

They headed back to the pharmacy to pick up Veronica's prescription and check everything else out.

"Thanks," Veronica said as they got back in Lilly's car. "Not just for buying my medicine, but for everything. I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"I know you don't want to tell your dad about it right now," Lilly said as she started the car, "but I think you should tell Logan. You didn't get pregnant on your own and I know he wouldn't want you to deal with it alone."

"I don't know how to tell him," Veronica said. "I mean we only had sex that one time…"

"There isn't exactly an easy way to tell him," Lilly said, "you just need to do it. I'll go with you, but I think the two of you are going to need some one on one time to talk about what you want to do about the situation."

"I guess I should get it over with now then," Veronica said.

"I'll call him and see if it's cool if we come over," Lilly said grabbing her cell phone.

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the gates at the Echolls' mansion. Lilly punched in a code and let herself onto the property. There were reporters around the gate, so Lilly stopped just inside it to make sure none of them snuck in while the gate was closing.

Logan opened the front door to let them in as they got out of the car.

"I was kind of surprised you wanted to come over," Logan said looking at Veronica, who was looking anywhere but at him. "I thought you'd be curled up in your bed after what happened at school."

"What happened at school is the least of our worries now," Veronica said, still avoiding looking at Logan.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they followed him to the living room.

"Is your mom home?" Lilly asked.

"No, she went to the sheriff's station to talk to Veronica's dad. Why?" Logan asked.

"I don't think Veronica would want to talk to you if she were here," Lilly explained.

"Why would you care if my mom was home? What's going on?" Logan asked, looking at Veronica who finally looked up to face him.

She steeled herself and then blurted out, "Because I don't think you'd want her to hear me tell you that I'm pregnant with your child."

"You're pregnant?" Logan asked, completely stunned by what she just told him.

"And on that note, I'm leaving," Lilly said. "If Logan can't take you home later call me," Lilly told Veronica as she headed back to the door to leave.

"I'm betting that you regret that night even more now, huh?" Veronica said moving to sit on one of the sofas.

"I can't believe you got pregnant that night," Logan said.

"I guess I should've asked you the morning after if you'd worn a condom," Veronica said, just now thinking about that.

"I did use one," Logan told her. "I guess it ripped or something. I've never had sex without a condom."

"Why did this have to happen?" Veronica said and started crying again.

Logan moved to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I thought it was bad losing my virginity and not remembering, then the sex video popped up and made it worse," Veronica said, "and now I'm pregnant. I wish I could make it all go away."

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "I wish I could take back that night for so many reasons now."

"I wish I could at least remember it," Veronica remarked. "I guess I should be thankful for that video, now I can see what we did that night."

"I think your dad may have found something out," Logan said trying to make her feel better. "He called a little while before Lilly did. That's why my mom went down to the station."

"Well, at least we know my dad is going to make whoever put the video out there pay," Veronica stated.

"Have you thought about what you want to do about the baby?" Logan asked.

Veronica hadn't really thought much about it being a baby. She hadn't thought about it much at all, other than freaking out about it happening.

"Not really," Veronica said. "Dr. Canton said she thinks I'm around two months pregnant but I'm going to have a ultrasound done on Tuesday to find out exactly. She said I should think about the options this weekend because I won't have too long before I have to make a decision."

"I guess we should talk about everything then," Logan said. "Why don't we go up to my room. I'm really not ready for my mom to find out and I don't know when she'll be home."

Veronica nodded and got up to follow him upstairs. She wasn't ready for anyone else to know about the situation either.

When they got to his room Logan moved to sit on his bed. Veronica was unsure whether to sit or just stand.

"You can come sit down," Logan said. "I don't bite, unless you like that sort of thing," he teased, trying to ease some of the tension between the two of them.

Veronica laughed and moved to sit next to him on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

"Why did everything have to become so complicated?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not as if I didn't have enough to deal with before today," he said referring to what was going on with his parents. After his dad got arrested his mom decided she'd finally had enough and contacted her lawyer about filing for divorce. Logan was happy that she was acknowledging that his affairs affected her and she was no longer willing to stay with a man who couldn't keep from screwing pretty much any woman he laid eyes on.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Logan said looking down at her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have had sex with you that night. I'm sorry that I was too drunk to stop myself. I absolutely would not have gone through with it, no matter how turned on I was by you, if I'd known you were still a virgin."

"We can't change what happened," Veronica said.

They were quiet for a minute. "Have you watched the video?" Veronica asked. She hadn't seen it and wondered if he had.

"Yeah," Logan told her, not wanting to talk about it any more.

"Lilly said my dad had someone working to remove the video," Veronica said. "I know the email with the link was deleted but I want to see the video. I need to know what everyone saw."

"You should talk to your dad about that," Logan said. "I'm sure the sheriff's office has a copy of the video for evidence. It might still be online but I'm sure they've made it impossible for anyone to get to by now, even if they saved the link before the emails were removed."

"Lilly said that my dad didn't watch the video," Veronica said, "but I don't believe that. I can't imagine that he didn't see at least some of it. How am I going to face him?"

"He loves you Veronica," Logan said, knowing it was true. "I'm sure he didn't want to see you having sex, especially not on a video and definitely not with me. He was shooting daggers at me when I saw him in the office earlier. I think he's more concerned about that video being distributed than he is with you having sex. He knows you're not a child and he trusts you, although I have a feeling that he might not trust you quite as much once he finds out that you got pregnant that night. He's going to hate me."

"No he won't," Veronica told him. "I won't let that happen. It's not like you were exactly thinking straight that night either. And you didn't get me pregnant on purpose. I know you Logan, you wouldn't take a chance like that, not with me."

"So, are you even considering having an abortion? Not that I'm telling you to do that or anything," Logan said, wanting to know where her head currently was.

"I haven't really thought about what I want to do," Veronica explained. "I've just kind of been spaced out since I found out. I just know I don't have a lot of time to think about it. I guess if I decide to have an abortion it'd have to be in the next couple of weeks."

"I just want you to know that if you decide to have the baby I'll step up and be there for you," Logan informed her. "I won't let you go through it alone. I'm just as responsible as you are for the baby."

"It's hard to believe there's a baby inside me," Veronica said, moving her hands down to her stomach. "Thinking about it like that makes having an abortion seem so wrong."

"Then we won't think about it like that," he assured her.

"What do you think I should do?" Veronica asked, wanting Logan's input. She wasn't going to make a decision yet, but she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I honestly don't know," Logan stated. "I mean it's your body. You're the one who has to live with whatever we end up deciding to do. It'll affect me, but not anywhere near the way it's gonna affect you and your life."

"I know you probably don't want to be saddled down with a kid in high school," Veronica said. "I mean we aren't a couple and we aren't in love. Me getting pregnant was a mistake that is gonna change our lives."

Logan was crushed by what she's said. "I do love you," he said in a low voice. "I think it's part of the reason I didn't stop what happened that night. I wanted to be with you."

"Oh God," Veronica uttered, breaking down in tears yet again. She couldn't handle what he'd just told her. It was information overload. Hearing him say that he loved her was something she'd dreamed of but not in this situation. It was too much to take in for her.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, hugging her, "but I wanted you to know. I've had feelings for you for a while but you were with Duncan. I knew I loved you even when I was with Lilly. I think she knew too, at least towards the end."

Veronica didn't say anything. She just continued to cry. Logan wasn't sure what to do so he just held her. Today probably wasn't the best day to spring that on her, but he wanted her to know. He didn't want her to think she'd been just another notch on his bedpost. The night that they'd conceived the baby that was growing inside of her he had made love to her. He wished she could remember. It was one of the best nights of his life and he hated himself for it now. He didn't regret making love to her though.

Logan's mom opened the door to his room to let him know that she was back from the sheriff's station with news about the investigation. She was startled to find him on his bed with Veronica in his arms crying. It didn't really surprise her that Veronica had come over. Logan was the only other person who knew exactly what she was going through due to the video being of the two of them.

Logan looked up when his door opened.

"Sorry," Lynn said, "I didn't know Veronica was here."

"Did you find anything out?" Logan asked, wanting to avoid talking about why Veronica was really there. He was willing to let his mom think it was because of the video.

"Yeah, but I don't want to interrupt," Lynn said.

"It's fine," Logan said. Veronica moved in his arms to look at his mom. "Did my dad figure out who did it?" she asked.

Lynn looked at the two of them. She was heartbroken that they had to go through this because of her husband. It was bad enough that there was a tape of the two of them having sex, but for it to be put online and sent out to their entire school was even worse.

"The tech person that was working on the investigation apparently managed to find the IP address that was used to upload the video," Lynn told then. "He was in the process of finding the address to go investigate more when I left. Keith said he'd call with an update later."

"I should probably call him and let him know I'm here," Veronica said moving out of Logan's arms. "He thinks I'm still over at Lilly's."

* * *

A little while later the three of them were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Lynn had called and ordered pizzas for them to eat for dinner. They were eating while they waited for Veronica's dad to get there. He had called not long before the pizzas were delivered and told Lynn that he'd be over shortly to let them know what was going on.

Logan and Veronica were quiet. Neither of them knew how to act around his mom. They'd decided to tell their parents she was pregnant after her dad had called. They figured it would be better for them to tell both parents together. It would be better to present a united front when breaking the news.

Keith joined them at the kitchen table and gladly accepted a piece of pizza from Lynn. When they were done eating they all went to the living room to talk.

"We found out who uploaded the video," Keith said once they all got settled.

"Who was it?" Veronica asked.

"Honey I can't tell you," her dad explained. "It's an ongoing investigation."

"I want to see the video," Veronica told him. "Logan said it was taken down, but I want to see it. I want to know what everyone at school saw."

"I don't think that's a good idea Veronica," her dad insisted.

"I don't care. I want to see it," she commanded.

"There's a copy of it down at the station," Keith told her, "but I don't want you going down there right now. The video's still online but we managed to have it protected so only someone with the password could access it. I'll have one of the deputies get the tech guy to email me the link. I still don't think it's a good idea to watch it though."

Veronica was about to tell her dad that she should be able to know how she lost her virginity since the whole school had seen what happened and she couldn't remember, but she refrained herself. Her dad didn't need anything else to be upset about at the moment. He was about to be told more upsetting news and she didn't need to add to it.

"Dad, there's something you and Mrs. Echolls should know about that night," Veronica said, ready to get it over.

Logan squeezed her hand to let her know he was there for her. He would gladly be the one to tell their parents about the baby if she wanted him to. She'd been through more than enough that day.

"That video didn't just show Logan and me having sex," she said, leaving both parents to wonder what she was talking about.

"I thought you hadn't seen it," her dad said, confused by his daughter.

"I haven't, but I know something about that night that you don't," she explained. "There's something you couldn't possibly know just by watching a video of what happened."

She stopped for a second to compose herself before continuing. "That video showed us having sex, but it also showed Logan and I conceiving a baby," she finally told them.

Her father and Logan's mom were dumbfounded by what she'd just told them.

"You're pregnant?" her father asked.

"Yes," she answered, unsure of his reaction at the moment.

"It shouldn't have happened," Logan interjected. "I swear I used a condom. I would never have sex without some sort of birth control."

Keith glared at him before exploding. "The two of you shouldn't have been having sex in the first place!" he yelled. "What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"We weren't thinking," Veronica cut in. "I really don't want to talk about that night, but I don't want you attacking Logan dad. Both of us had been drinking that night and we got carried away."

"And the punches keep coming," her dad said deflated. He couldn't believe his little girl was sitting there telling him she'd had drunken sex with Logan Echolls and ended up pregnant as a result of their inebriation. It had been bad enough that he'd had to witness his daughter having sex with Logan in a video, but to find out that night had resulted in a baby being conceived was too much to take in.

"How long ago was that video taken?" Keith asked, wanting to know how pregnant Veronica was.

"About two months ago," Logan told him. "I had a party when my parents were out of town."

Lynn just sat there stunned. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that her son would be so reckless.

"We've been talking about the options," Veronica explained, "and I have an appointment on Tuesday afternoon for a ultrasound."

"I want to go with you," Logan said, turning to face Veronica. "I meant what I said about being there for you."

"I appreciate you taking responsibility for your actions Logan," Keith said, trying to calm himself down.

"I love your daughter Mr. Mars," Logan said shocking not only Veronica's dad, but his mom as well. "If she decides to have the baby I plan on stepping up and being there for both of them. But it's ultimately her decision. I'm not going to push her to have the baby or an abortion."

Veronica started to cry again and wondered how she even had any tears left. Logan held her as she broke down again. Hearing Logan tell her dad that he loved her got to her. After his confession, she was even more unsure about what to do about the pregnancy.

"Veronica," Lynn said, finally finding her voice, "I know you're going through a lot right now and I want you to know that I'm here if you need a woman to talk to. I'm not exactly thrilled to learn what the outcome of that video was any more than your father, but we're not here to judge you for your actions. We're here to support you. I want you to know that you're not alone. All of us will be here for you no matter what you decide to do."

"I think maybe it's time for us to go home Veronica," her dad said getting up from where he was seated.

"Keith," Lynn said to get his attention, "I think it might be better if Veronica stays here tonight. I'm not trying to step on your toes. I just hate for Veronica to be alone at your house all night."

Keith contemplated letting her stay. Lynn was right, Veronica would end up being alone because he had to go back to the station for the late shift. He didn't like the thought of her staying with the Echolls in light of the news she'd sprung on them, but he decided to listen to Lynn.

"Thanks for the offer Lynn," Keith replied. "I hate leaving her alone at night, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable with her sleeping in the same house as Logan right now."

He turned to look at Veronica. "Why don't you call Lilly and see if you can go spend the night at her house," he suggested.

"I don't want to go over there and risk running into Duncan," Veronica told him.

"Then see if she wants to come stay at our house," Keith suggested.

Veronica knew her dad wasn't going to let her stay at the Echolls. She got up and went to get her bag so she could call Lilly.

"Lilly said she'd come pick me up and bring me home," Veronica said entering the living room with her bag. She set it down by the coffee table and moved to sit back next to Logan.

"Call me when you get home," her dad told her. "Thanks for everything Lynn."

"I'll walk you out," Logan's mom said, getting up from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"That went well," Logan said once their parents left the room.

"Logan, would you really be ok if I decided to have the baby?" Veronica asked.

"Of course," he replied looking deep into her eyes. "I know it wasn't planned and we're really not ready to be parents yet, but if you want to have the baby I'll be there every step of the way."

* * *

Lilly and Veronica stayed up all night talking. Lilly was glad that Logan had taken the news generally well. Lilly was sure if she'd gotten pregnant Logan would've flipped out and told her to get an abortion. But he was different with Veronica. Lilly knew he loved her and would never tell her what to do. It was her body and her decision to make.

"Your mom sure picked the worst time to go out of town," Lilly said.

"Yeah, she's in for some shocks when she gets home Sunday," Veronica replied. She wasn't sure how her mom would react to the all the things that had happened while she was visiting her sick friend.

"So, did you and Logan make a decision about what to do?" Lilly asked.

"No, we talked about the options," she told Lilly, "but we didn't decide."

Things were quiet for a minute. "Logan told me he loved me," Veronica said breaking the silence. "He said he'd step up and be responsible if I decide to have the baby."

"I guess deep down I knew he had feelings for you," Lilly said, not really upset that Logan finally told Veronica how he really felt. "I think the reason we started dating was because Duncan asked you out before Logan worked up the courage to do it."

"I'm not sure how I feel about him," Veronica said honestly. She was just starting to get over Duncan dumping her and her emotions had been all over the place. Now she had to deal with the shock of sex video, finding out she was pregnant and Logan confessing his love for her all in one day. It was information overload for her.

"I know I have feelings for him," Veronica continued, "I just don't know what they really are. If I didn't feel anything for him I never would've come on to him at his party. I don't remember a lot but I do remember kissing him."

"I guess Logan got carried away," Lilly said, knowing that Logan wouldn't want to let go of Veronica if she threw herself at him when he was drunk. People do things when they're drunk that they'd never do when they're sober, but the acts are something they obviously wanted to do. Lilly could understand that. People let their hormones and feelings control them when they're not thinking straight. Hell, that's how she ended up giving Logan a blowjob, in the back of his dad's limo after a movie premiere. The two of them had managed to slip some liquor and were tipsy when his parents sent him and Lilly home. Needless to say, when they managed to get into his house they ended up having sex in the living room. Thankfully they went to Logan's room before his parents came home and found them.

"I'm not sure which option worries me more," Veronica said. "People at school will know I got pregnant on that video if I decide to have the baby and I'm not sure I could handle that, but at the same time I'm not sure I could have an abortion. I know Logan and I didn't want this to happen, but it did and I'm not sure I want to make it just go away." Veronica wasn't sure she could deal with the psychological ramifications of having an abortion. She did know one thing though, there was no way in hell she would even consider adoption. If she decided to have the baby there was no way she'd be willing to hand it over to strangers to raise. No matter how young she and Logan were, she'd never give away their baby.

"You're stronger than you even realize," Lilly told her. "Plus you've got friends who will be there for you no matter what. I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I'm putting my two cents in anyway. I think you should have the baby. I know you're young, but I honestly think you and Logan can handle it. He loves you and I know somewhere inside you love him too. Just think about it. I mean a mini you and Logan would be so cute."

"Honestly Lil, I'm leaning more towards having the baby the more I think about it," Veronica remarked. "When Dr. Canton first told me, the first thought that went through my head was to have an abortion as soon as possible. But after hearing Logan talk about the baby I've kind of been thinking differently. It's not just a thing inside me, it's a baby. And I'm not sure I want to make it go away."

"I think you and Logan need to talk some more," Lilly stated. "I'm guessing once you see that baby, no matter how small it is, you're gonna decide to have it."

"I can't believe I get to see the baby on Tuesday. I mean we," Veronica added.

"We?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah Logan wants to go with me," she answered. "Seeing the baby is going to make this all more real."

The girls talked a little while longer before deciding to distract themselves by watching a movie.

By the time they were crawling into Veronica's bed later they were both exhausted. They fell asleep pretty fast, which Veronica was thankful for. She didn't want to lie there thinking about what to do about the situation any longer. She was done thinking about it.

* * *

The rest of the weekend seemed to go by too fast. Lilly had stayed and hung out Saturday during the day. She had planned to go to a party that night and was willing to blow it off to stay with Veronica. Veronica told her to go and Lilly tried to convince her to go too. She figured Logan would be there and maybe the two of them could go off somewhere and talk, but Veronica didn't want to be around anyone, especially their classmates. She didn't want to face them until she was forced to on Monday.

Sunday Veronica spent the day with her dad. They talked about her options after Veronica explained what had happened. She was mortified to be talking about sex with her dad, but he knew she'd done it so there was no reason to hide it. He was able to tell her that they'd made an arrest for the video, but couldn't tell her who it was since the person was a minor.

They hung out around the house waiting for her mom to get home that evening. Veronica wasn't sure how to tell her mom, but she was confident her mom wouldn't react the way her dad had when he'd found out about the pregnancy.

Telling her mom she was pregnant was not easy. Her dad grilled hamburgers for dinner and Veronica and Keith filled her in on everything that had happened while she was gone. Lianne was stunned to find out that Veronica was pregnant. She didn't even know Veronica had had sex. She figured Veronica would've talked to her about it. They had a close enough relationship and Lianne felt a little slighted that Veronica hadn't told her. She figured she'd had her reasons for not confiding that to her mom, but it still hurt.

When Veronica told her that Logan was the father Lianne was even more stunned. She couldn't believe her daughter would have sex with someone she wasn't even dating. Lianne assumed the baby was Duncan's, but was a little pleased that it wasn't. She didn't want Veronica to have to deal with Celeste any more than she had to.

The three of them talked about Veronica's options and she let her parents know that she was seriously considering having the baby. They didn't try to dissuade her, but they did point out how difficult it would be to have the baby in high school and still be able to graduate with all her friends. She pointed out that she'd have help, but she also told them she hadn't completely ruled out an abortion. She told them that there was no way she'd consider adoption and they understood her reason for not wanting to.

* * *

Lilly picked her up for school on Monday. Logan had offered to drive her, but Veronica didn't think them showing up together was a good idea. She still didn't know where they stood and was still trying to sort out her feelings for him.

On the ride to school Lilly told her that Madison was the one who posted the video. Apparently she got arrested Saturday afternoon while Shelly was hanging out at her house. Shelly of course told everyone at the party that night what had happened and people put two and two together and figured out she was the one behind the video. With that knowledge people also realized she was the one who'd slept with Aaron Echolls.

To say Veronica was pissed to find out it was Madison who posted the video of her and Logan having sex was an understatement.

"Do you think she'll be at school today?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said. "I'm surprised your dad didn't tell you it was Madison."

"He said he couldn't tell me who they arrested since the person was a minor," Veronica explained. "My dad's a stickler for the rules, so I'm glad Shelly was there when she got arrested."

Lilly didn't think Madison would be in school even if she'd been released on bail. She wouldn't want to face the wrath of the 09ers so soon.

It turned out Lilly was right. Madison didn't show up for school. Veronica had mixed emotions about it. On the one hand she was happy she didn't have to see the person responsible for sending out the sex video for the entire school to see, but on the other hand she wanted Madison to be there so she could confront her for what she'd done. Lilly assured her that whenever Madison showed back up at school she'd be right beside Veronica lashing out at her. Madison would be persona non grata in the 09er circle, Lilly and Logan would make sure of that.

When the girls walked into the school everyone stopped and stared at them. Veronica knew that people would stare because of the sex video, but it was still unnerving to have it actually happen.

"Hey," Meg said as she walked up to the two of them. They had stopped at Veronica's locker so she could trade out books. "How are you holding up?" she asked Veronica.

"As well as I can," Veronica told her. "At least Logan and I have a little piece of mind knowing who distributed the video."

"I always knew Madison was a jealous and vindictive bitch," Meg stated, "but I never thought she'd go that far."

"I didn't either," Veronica replied. "I mean I knew she hated me and all, but to do that to Logan? What the hell did he ever do to her?"

"He blew her off," Lilly said. "She tried to hook up with him after we broke up once, but he made it perfectly clear to her that he wouldn't fuck her even if she was the last woman on earth. He said he preferred his hand over someone like her. She was fuming, but I thought she had let it go."

"You should be thankful you didn't go to the party Saturday night," Meg told Veronica.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Lilly didn't tell you?" Meg said, confused as to why her best friend hadn't informed her about what had happened.

"All Lilly told me so far was that Shelly told everyone about Madison getting arrested," Veronica responded.

"Logan went off after he found out it was Madison," Meg said. "He flipped out on Dick about Madison and told him that he had to choose a side. It was either him or the skanky whore. Those were Logan's exact words."

"What did Dick say?" Veronica wanted to know.

"He didn't get a chance to respond because Logan stormed out of the party," Meg explained.

"Speak of the devil," Lilly said, noticing Dick and Beaver walking down the hall.

Dick froze in his tracks when he saw Veronica. He wasn't sure if she was going to yell at him like Logan did, but he wasn't willing to take that chance. He turned to head back in the other directions just as Logan entered the school.

Logan stopped for a second when he spotted Dick. Dick was a good friend to him and he hated the way he'd yelled at him, but at the same time he wasn't about to stay friends with him if he decided to keep dating Madison. She had taken something private between him and Veronica and shared it with the entire school.

"Hey," Dick said to him looking down at the ground.

"Hey Logan," Cassidy said feeling awkward standing there with the two of them.

There was silence for a few seconds before Logan spoke. "I'm sorry for taking my anger about the situation out on you," Logan said to Dick, "but dude if you keep dating her we can't be friends. What she did was unforgivable."

"Do you really think I'd pick Madison over you?" Dick asked.

"I honestly don't know," Logan replied. "I mean you keep going back to her, even though she's a bitch and treats you like shit."

"I'd never pick her over you," Dick told him. "Bros over hoes, remember?"

Logan laughed, something he hadn't done since the video had been sent out. It felt nice to relax, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling at his friend, "I remember."

Logan's mood was dampened quickly when Dick told him that Duncan was heading their way and looked massively pissed off.

"How could you?" Duncan asked, grabbing Logan by the front of his shirt.

"Do what? I wasn't the one who put that video out there," Logan said, "and you know that." He pushed Duncan away and stepped back.

"How could you have sex with Veronica? You knew she was a virgin!" Duncan yelled, getting the attention of every person in the hallway before taking a swing at Logan.

When Veronica and Lilly saw Duncan gunning for Logan they'd made their way down the hall.

"Duncan stop!" Lilly yelled. Dick and Cassidy pulled Duncan off of Logan and Luke moved to hold Logan back. Everyone knew that Logan would've knocked Duncan on his ass.

"You have no right to talk about me like that!" Veronica yelled at Duncan before breaking down in tears.

Logan hated seeing Veronica like that. When he moved to comfort her Luke let him go. Logan pulled Veronica into him and held her as she cried.

"Move along people," Lilly said to the students gawking at the situation.

Vice Principal Clemmons made his way through the throng of students and escorted Duncan to his office. There was no doubt he was going to get in trouble for punching Logan.

"I can't believe he told everyone that," Veronica whimpered through her tears.

"It'll be ok," Logan told her.

"Please don't say that," Veronica said.

"Why don't we go take over the girl's bathroom until it's time to go to class," Lilly suggested.

"Are you inviting me into the girl's bathroom?" Logan asked smirking at Lilly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Lilly replied. "But if you want to take your life into your own hands by going in there, feel free."

Veronica pulled back and looked up at Logan. He was smiling at her. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Veronica said moving out of his arms, "but you don't have to go with us."

"Come on," Lilly said wrapping her arm around Veronica's shoulder and leading her down the hallway.

* * *

Duncan had gotten suspended for fighting, so at least Veronica didn't have to deal with him for the rest of the day. People stared at her in the halls and at lunch, but Lilly and Logan always seemed to be there for her trying to distract her from everyone.

Lilly had a pep squad meeting after school so she couldn't bring Veronica home. Logan offered since he wanted to talk to Veronica more anyway.

The ride to her house was mostly quite until Logan brought up her doctor appointment the next day.

"Are you excited or nervous?" he asked trying to fill the silence.

"A little nervous," she replied. She'd tried not to think about it. She still didn't know what she was going to do about the pregnancy and was planning to push the situation out of her mind until she was at the doctor's office the next afternoon.

"Have you thought about it anymore?" Logan asked, referring to their conversation about their options.

"No and I'd rather not talk about that right now," Veronica told him. "I don't want to think about what's going on until I go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Logan asked, since he was taking her to the doctor after school.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to show up at school together," Veronica told him. "I'll just ride with Lilly like I usually do."

When they got to her house Logan turned off his car and got out to walk her to her door. "I was thinking," he said as they stood on her porch.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," Veronica teased.

"Very funny," Logan deadpanned. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me sometime, regardless of what we decide to do after tomorrow."

"You want to take me out on a date?" Veronica asked, a little stunned.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean I already told you that I like you. Dating seems like the next obvious step."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Veronica asked. After what had happened at school she wasn't sure how Duncan would react if they started dating. Lilly wouldn't have a problem with it, but she wasn't sure Duncan would handle the news well at all.

"Sure, we don't have to rush into anything," Logan told her.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Veronica said and turned to open the front door. Logan stopped her by grabbing her arm. He turned her towards him and kissed her. Veronica pulled back, completely stunned by his action.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Logan told her. "I take it since you didn't slap me that it wasn't the wrong move to make."

"It was unexpected," Veronica said once she broke out of her stupor.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself," he said. "You more than anyone know that I have poor self-control."

Veronica laughed. "I hope you'll continue to control yourself at school. I can't handle people staring at me for another reason any time soon," Veronica told him. She was embarrassed by the video on Friday and then by Duncan telling the entire school that she'd given up her virginity to Logan today. It was too much at once for her to handle anything more.

"I'll try," Logan said. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips once before turning to leave.

She stayed on the front porch and waved at him before he backed out of their driveway. She moved to go in once he began heading down the street.

Her mind was all over the place for the rest of the day. Her parents could tell she was distracted at dinner, but they didn't ask why. They figured if she wanted to talk she would. Her mother wanted to take her to her appointment, but Veronica informed her parents that Logan was taking her. They didn't fight about it since it was obvious that the boy was stepping up to be responsible for what had happened.

* * *

The next day was nerve-wracking for Veronica. Lilly could tell she was on edge when she picked her up in the morning, but didn't want to bring up the appointment and the ultrasound she was having that afternoon. She didn't want to upset her best friend any more than she already was at the moment.

"So, Donut got in so much trouble with my parents for getting suspended," Lilly told Veronica on their way to school.

"You mean Celeste actually got mad at the golden child?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah right," Lilly said. "My dad was the one doing the yelling. It was nice that I wasn't the one on the receiving end of their disappointment speech for once."

"I'm just thankful I don't have to see him today," Veronica said. "It's going to be difficult enough to get through this day, especially after yesterday. I still can't believe Duncan told the entire school that I lost my virginity to Logan that night on the video."

"He wasn't thinking straight," Lilly said.

"I don't care what he was thinking," Veronica retorted. "He had no right to say that in front of everyone. How do you think he would've felt it I told the entire school he was _still_ a virgin yesterday?"

"He'd have been embarrassed," Lilly said. "I think everyone thought the two of you had sex."

"Ok, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Veronica said. "Besides I've got other things on my mind today."

"Like the ultrasound?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing," Veronica said. "Yesterday when Logan brought me home he asked me to go on a date with him and when I turned to go inside he grabbed me and kissed me."

"Wow," Lilly said. "He's not wasting any time moving in on you. What did you tell him?"

"I told him I needed time to think about it," Veronica replied. "I wanted to talk to you first. I don't want to say yes and have you made at me."

"So, you want to say yes?" Lilly asked teasingly.

"I don't know," Veronica told her. Honestly she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. In her mind it all depended on what she decided to do about the pregnancy after having the ultrasound. If she decided to have an abortion she wasn't sure Logan would even want to date her. If she decided to go ahead and have the baby dating Logan would make things easier. At least she wouldn't be labeled as a slut when everyone found out about the pregnancy. Everyone would know that Logan got her pregnant the night of the video.

"Just so you know, I don't have an issue with you and Logan dating," Lilly said, wanting to ease Veronica's mind. She had enough to worry about at the moment. "Logan and I were never in love. He's always had a thing for you and I'm kind of glad he finally acted on it to be honest."

"What?" Veronica said.

"He's liked you since the two of you met at that soccer game," Lilly told her, "but he could tell Duncan liked you too. He didn't want to move in on you since it was obvious Duncan liked you first."

"So, he decided to do the noble thing and let Duncan ask me out?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Lilly replied. "I could tell he was bummed when the two of you started dating. It was part of the reason Logan and I started going out. He needed a distraction and you know me, I'm always up for distracting guys."

"I'm glad you won't be mad at me if I say yes," Veronica said, "but I'm still not sure that's the right thing to do. I need more time to think about everything."

"I'm sure Logan will be around whenever you make up your mind," Lilly said hoping that Veronica would say yes to Logan. If she turned him down he would be heartbroken and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Can we just listen to the radio until we get to school?" Veronica asked. She didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Sure," Lilly said and turned on the radio.

* * *

The school day seemed to drag on forever. Veronica had avoided everyone at lunch by hiding in the library. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts while she had free time. Plus she wasn't ready to face Logan quite yet. They'd have time to hang out and discuss everything after her appointment.

When the final bell finally rang Veronica was slow to pack up her things and exit her classroom. She took her time at her locker, wanting to avoid as many people as possible. Logan came looking for her and people noticed.

"You ready to go yet?" he asked as he walked up to her. He'd been waiting in the parking lot and had finally decided to go find her.

"Yeah," she said closing her backpack and then her locker. She moved to heft the bag on her shoulders and Logan moved to stop her. "Let go," she told him. "I can carry my bag. Besides, if you carry it people will start to get suspicious."

"They're already suspicious because of the video," he pointed out. "Let them think what they want. I for one couldn't care less what most of the people in this school think."

"Well, I do," Veronica told him. "I'm tired of everyone having another reason to stare at me in the halls."

"Come on," Logan said moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "We're going to be late."

Veronica tried to shrug off his arm, but he wouldn't let her. She felt a little strange walking to his car with his arm around her, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

* * *

When they got to the doctor's office Veronica checked in and then took a seat next to Logan to wait for her name to be called.

"So, any idea what's going to happen today?" Logan asked as they waited.

"Not really," Veronica told him. "All I know is Dr. Canton is going to do a ultrasound."

"Does that involved taking off your clothes?" he asked.

"Logan!" Veronica shrieked in a hushed tone.

"What? It's a totally valid question," he told her.

"Even if I haven't to change into a gown, you're not going to see me naked," Veronica informed him.

"Aw and I was so looking forward to watching you strip for me in an exam room," he said smiling at her.

Veronica laughed. She could tell he was teasing her. He wasn't really trying to convince her to get naked in front of him. He just wanted to lighten the mood.

Veronica's name was called a few minutes later and they got up to follow the nurse. She had Veronica get on a scale so she could record her weight and then led them to an exam room. The nurse took Veronica's temperature and blood pressure and recorded the results in her file. Before she left she instructed Veronica to change into the gown on the exam table and told them that Dr. Canton would be in shortly.

"So, does this mean I might actually get that striptease I was talking about in the waiting room?" Logan asked grinning at her.

"Dream on," Veronica said moving to stand up.

"Oh, trust me, I do," he said seriously.

Veronica couldn't tell if he was being honest or not but she wasn't about to ask him to clarify that last comment. She moved to pull the curtain around the exam table and began to undress. She placed her clothes on the exam table as she removed them and then slipped the gown on. She reached around to tie the gown closed, but realized it was pointless. If she turned around Logan would see her ass regardless of whether or not the gown was tied.

She picked up her clothes and pulled back the curtain slightly. "Could you put my clothes on my chair?" she asked holding them out around the curtain.

"Yeah," Logan said and got up to grab them.

Veronica got situated on the exam table and told Logan he could pull back the curtain if he wanted.

"Do I get points for not pulling it back while you were changing?" he asked.

"If you'd done that I'd have made you go out to the waiting room," Veronica told him trying to calm her nerves.

Logan could tell she was nervous so he walked over and pulled her into a hug. He didn't say anything. He just held her. He was still holding her when Dr. Canton came into the exam room. Logan pulled back from her when he heard the door open.

"Hello Veronica," Dr. Canton said.

"Hi Dr. Canton. This is Logan," Veronica told her.

"Nice to meet you Logan," Dr. Canton said holding out her hand to shake Logan's.

Dr. Canton moved to sit on the stool near the end of the exam table and looked at the two of them.

Logan moved to sit down but Veronica reached out and grabbed his hand. She wanted him beside her during the exam.

"The last time you were here Veronica we confirmed you were pregnant," Dr. Canton said. "Can I assume since Logan is here he's the father?"

"Yes," Veronica told her.

"Have the two of you talked about your options? I know you were shocked by the news Veronica," Dr. Canton said.

"We've talked but haven't made a decision yet," Veronica explained.

"Since you haven't decided I'm not going to run any blood tests yet," Dr. Canton said, "but I am going to do both a physical exam and a pelvic exam. For the physical exam I'm going to check your lungs and heart and then do a breast exam. The pelvic exam is the part where most girls get uncomfortable. You'll have to put your feet in the stirrups and move close to the edge of the exam table."

She rolled over to the side table and picked something up. "I'm going to insert this speculum into your vagina so I can take a cell sample," she said putting the speculum back down and picking up something else, "with this little brush." She put the brush down and looked at Veronica. "I know this all seems scary," she said, "but it's all routine. I promise to be as gentle as possible."

"I've only had sex once," Veronica told her, since she hadn't had a chance to tell her during the previous visit. She was extremely nervous about the plastic tube being inserted into her.

Dr. Canton was a little shocked to hear that but took the information in stride. "I'll go slow when I insert it," she said, "and it won't be in for very long. After I collect the cell sample I'm going to use a cotton swab to take a sample of your cervical fluid to test for STDs."

Veronica was stunned to hear that last part. The thought of STDs had never crossed her mind, even though Logan had been with multiple partners before her.

Dr. Canton turned to Logan. "Have you been tested for STDs?" she asked him.

"No," Logan told her, "but I've always worn a condom."

"You should get tested anyway," she told him. "Condoms aren't one hundred percent effective as you know. If you've been with multiple partners it's even more important to get tested."

Logan was dumbfounded. "I know it's scary to hear that Logan, but it's the truth," Dr. Canton explained. "You should make an appointment with your doctor as soon as possible to get tested."

"I will," Logan told her.

Dr. Canton turned to refocus on Veronica. "Ok," she said, "after I'm done with the speculum I'm going to do a bimanual exam. I'm going to insert two fingers into your vagina and push down on your lower abdomen with my other hand. This is a way to check the size, shape, and position of the uterus. I'll also check to see if there's any swelling of your fallopian tubes. If there is swelling it could mean your pregnancy is ectopic. I can confirm everything with the ultrasound, which I'll do last. If the ultrasound shows that the pregnancy is ectopic we'll need to terminate the it right away."

"What does ectopic mean?" Logan asked, wondering why they'd have to terminate the pregnancy.

"It means the baby is growing in the fallopian tube instead of the uterus where it should be," Dr. Canton explained. "If it goes untreated the tube could burst and we don't want that to happen."

Veronica just sat there listening, not saying anything.

"Are you ready to get started Veronica?" Dr. Canton asked pulling on a pair of gloves.

Veronica couldn't find her voice so just nodded her head yes.

"It's perfectly natural to be nervous Veronica," Dr. Canton said moving to stand up. "Do you want Logan to stay by you for everything or would you prefer me to close the curtain during the parts where you'll be exposed?"

"I'll go sit. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," he said to Veronica.

He moved to sit and Dr. Canton reached for the curtain.

"You don't have to do that," Veronica told her. "I don't care if Logan sees."

Dr. Canton pushed the curtain back where it was and moved closer to the exam table. "Ok, let's start with your heart and lungs," she said pulling her stethoscope from the pocket of her lab coat. She had Veronica take some deep breaths to check her lungs and then moved to check her heart rate. It was fast, but Dr. Canton attributed it to her being nervous.

"Everything sounds fine," she said putting the stethoscope back. "We're going to move on to the breast exam. I need you to slip your right arm out of the gown and lay back with your arm resting above your head."

Veronica did what she told her to and waited for the doctor to start feeling her breast. When she was done checking the right one she had Veronica switch arms. Once she was done she moved to the foot of the exam table.

"They're a little tender," Dr. Canton said, "but that's perfectly normal during a pregnancy. Other than that they're perfectly fine."

Veronica had been wondering why it hurt a little when she was pushing on her breasts.

"Now comes the uncomfortable part," Dr. Canton said moving to drop down the foot of the bed and pull the stirrups up. "You need to move down to the edge as far as you can and put your feet in the stirrups."

Veronica inched down the table while trying to keep her gown from falling. Once she was in place she asked Logan to come stand by the exam table. She reached out to hold his hand while Dr. Canton got the speculum ready.

"I'm going to slowly insert the speculum now," Dr. Canton told her. "Let me know if it hurts."

She positioned it at Veronica's opening and slowly eased the plastic that she'd lubricated into her vagina. Veronica had winced when it was first inserted, but didn't show any other signs that she was in pain.

"Ok, I'm going to open it now so I can see inside of you," she explained.

Veronica squeezed Logan's hand as the speculum was opened.

Dr. Canton reached for the brush. "I'm going to collect the cell sample," she said moving to insert the brush. She moved it around to get a sample and then pulled it out. She put it in a sterile container to be sent to the lab and then grabbed a long cotton swab to get a sample for the STD test. Once she had that sample in a sterile container too she moved to close the speculum and remove it. She placed it on the tray and moved to stand up.

"Ok, I'm going to insert two fingers and push on your abdomen," Dr. Canton explained. "Your lower half is going to be exposed for this part."

"I won't look," Logan said turning to face Veronica. She was thankful for that. She hadn't wanted him to see but she didn't want him to leave her either.

Dr. Canton pushed up her gown. She inserted two fingers and moved them around while pushing on her lower abdomen. "I don't feel any swelling in either fallopian tube," she said as she continued to feel around. "Everything feels normal," she told them as she removed her hand. She pulled Veronica's gown down and then moved to remove her gloves.

"If you'd feel more comfortable," she said, "you can put your underwear back on for the ultrasound so your lower half won't be entirely exposed."

Veronica removed her feet from the stirrups and moved to grab her panties. She slipped them on under the gown and moved to sit back on the exam table. Dr. Canton pushed the stirrups down and pulled the end of the exam table back up.

"For this part you just need to lay back on the table," Dr. Canton said as she moved the ultrasound machine closer to the bed and turned it on.

Once Veronica was settled Dr. Canton pushed up the gown and moved the top edge of her underwear down slightly. "I'm going to put a gel on your stomach that's going to be cold," she explained as she reached for a bottle. Veronica flinched when the cold gel first touched her.

"I'm going to move the transducer around in the gel across your abdomen," she explained as she reached for it. "I might have to push down a little to get a picture."

As she moved the wand around she stopped to check the screen. "The baby's right where it's supposed to be," she said pointing at the screen to show Veronica and Logan. "And from what I'm seeing I'd say you're about nine weeks pregnant. Does that sound about right?"

"Yeah," Veronica said trying to hold back tears. She couldn't believe what they were seeing. There on the small screen was the baby they'd created that was growing inside of her.

Dr. Canton captured the screen image to print out several copies. She removed the wand and placed it back on the machine after wiping it off. She handed Veronica a paper towel to clean off her stomach. Veronica moved to sit up while Dr. Canton threw away the paper towel.

"So, now that we've determined how far along you are and that the pregnancy isn't ectopic," Dr. Canton said moving to sit back on her stool, "it's time to discuss your options. If you want to terminate the pregnancy you'll need to decide soon. You've got around two more weeks. If you decide to have the baby you're going to have to start taking prenatal vitamins and make an appointment to come back for blood work."

Veronica's head was all over the place after seeing the baby. She wasn't sure she wanted to terminate the pregnancy anymore. She wanted to talk to Logan more before making a final decision though.

"Either way I want you to make an appointment some time in the next two weeks to come back," Dr. Canton added. "I'll go get the samples to the lab while you get dressed."

She left and Veronica turned to look at Logan. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"It changed things, didn't it?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I think it did," Logan said wiping at his eyes with his free hand.

"I don't think I even want to consider having an abortion now," she told him. "Seeing the baby made it real."

"I know," Logan said moving to pull her to him for a hug.

They stayed like that for a minute before Logan told her she should get dressed. He grabbed the rest of her clothes and placed them on the table behind her before closing the curtain.

They were both sitting in the chairs when Dr. Canton returned.

"I should get the results of the STD test in about two days," Dr. Canton said. "The pap smear results take longer, so it'll probably be a week before I have that."

"Can I have a copy of the ultrasound picture?" Veronica asked.

"Of course," Dr. Canton said pulling one of the copies from her file. "I didn't think you'd want one since you were still undecided."

"We're having the baby," Veronica said.

Dr. Canton was a little surprised that they'd made that decision while she was out of the room.

"We'd been talking about it and seeing the baby made it real," Veronica told her.

"Ok, well if you're sure about it I want you to go to a drug store and get prenatal vitamins and start taking them today," Dr. Canton told her. "Make an appointment to come back for blood work on your way out."

Dr. Canton stood and Veronica and Logan followed suit. "I guess I'll be seeing the two of you regularly for the next few months," she said extending her hand to both of them. She escorted them out of the exam room, but they went their separate ways as Veronica and Logan headed out to the lobby. They stopped at the reception desk to make her appointment before leaving.

* * *

Breaking the news to their parents that they were going to have the baby wasn't pleasant, but all three parents decided it would be better to support their kids. They understood Veronica's reasoning for having the baby and keeping it.

Not long after they decided to keep the baby Logan and Veronica made their relationship known to the entire school. Needless to say Duncan wasn't happy about their blossoming romance. He did refrain from punching Logan again though.

Logan and Veronica spent a lot of their free time together. About a month later Veronica entered her second trimester without any complications. Veronica had been worried she'd have a miscarriage and Logan did his best to comfort her and get her to focus on other things. Once she entered the second trimester they both were a little relieved.

One afternoon after school the two of them were hanging out at Logan's house. They were making out on the sofa when Veronica decided to push things further. They hadn't gone past second base and Veronica wanted more. The results from both of their STD tests had come back negative and yet they hadn't done anything remotely sexual other than kiss.

"Whoa," Logan said pulling back from the kiss when he felt Veronica's hand move between their bodies to unbuckle his belt.

"What?" Veronica asked, flushed from their intense makeout session. "Aren't you ready to go past second base yet?"

"I am," Logan told her, "but I don't want you to feel rushed into doing more than we have been."

"Logan eventually we're going to get to that point in the pregnancy where all I want to do is have sex," she explained. "Don't you think we should actually have sex before that happens?"

Logan sat there stunned by what she'd said. "Wait, how do you know you're going to want to have sex all the time?" he asked.

"I bought a book about pregnancy and it said that my hormones would start to rage and I'd want sex a lot," she explained.

"Seriously?" he replied.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It said that all women are different though," she added, "but if how I'm feeling right now is any indication, I'm going to be very horny very soon."

"If you want to go past second base today we should go up to my room," Logan told her. "I know my mom's not home right now, but you never know when she'll be back. And I don't think we would want her to walk in on us like that."'

"You're right," Veronica said getting up from the sofa. Logan got up and followed her up to his bedroom.

"I know this is gonna sound weird," Logan said after closing the door and locking it, "but you don't want to have sex today, right?"

"I don't know," Veronica said moving to sit on his bed. "I just know that I want to do more than what we've been doing."

"Considering how fucked up our first time was, I really think we should wait," Logan told her. "I want to make it special for you."

"You really don't have to do that," Veronica insisted.

"I _want_ to," Logan told her, emphasizing the fact that he didn't feel obligated to do it, but he really wanted to do something special for her.

"Fine, if you want to wait, we can wait," Veronica said. "It's not like I even know what sex feels like to know what I'm missing out on."

"My mom mentioned going up to LA next weekend," Logan said moving to sit next to her finally. "Maybe you could ask Lilly to cover for you and spend the night here Saturday."

"I think I could convince her to do that," Veronica said smiling at him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Logan asked. "I mean you seemed pretty intent about getting into my pants downstairs."

"That was before we decided to wait," Veronica said.

"Why don't we start with kissing and go from there," Logan said moving up the bed to lay on his pillows.

Veronica followed him and soon they were heavily making out again. Logan slipped his hands up her shirt and Veronica lifted her arms so he could take it off. She moved her hands under the front of his shirt and moved them across his abs causing him to tense for a second. He broke their kiss to whip his shirt over his head, tossing it over the edge of the bed to the floor.

Logan slipped his hands under Veronica to unhook her bra and slowly slip it off her shoulders. "God, you're beautiful," he told her, moving to unbutton her jeans. She lifted her hips off the bed so he could slide the jeans down over her ass.

"I think it's time for you to go shopping for some new clothes," Logan said noticing that her jeans had left a mark on her growing stomach. "Lilly and I are going this weekend," Veronica told him. Lilly had noticed the same thing Monday when she'd gone to Veronica's house after school. "Good," Logan said moving to kiss her, "I don't want you squishing our baby."

"Can we get back on track?" Veronica asked. "You talking about the baby is gonna ruin the mood."

"No it's not," Logan said kissing from her mouth to her neck, stopping on her pulse to suck. He kissed down her chest to her stomach before pulling back to look at her. "Seeing our baby growing inside of you totally turns me on," he told her reaching to hook his fingers under the sides of her underwear. He slid them down her legs and tossed them with the rest of their clothes.

He knelt there for a minute looking at her. He hadn't seen her completely naked since the night in the pool house and her body had changed a lot since then. He already knew her breasts were bigger because they'd started fooling around and she'd let him see her top half naked. What he hadn't seen was the fact that she had a baby bump. She may not have wanted to admit it, but it was there.

"Logan," Veronica said, annoyed that he was just staring at her and not touching or kissing her anymore.

"Sorry," he said breaking out of his daze. "I just can't get over how much your body's changed since the night in the pool house."

"Can we not talk about that night? I'd much rather focus on the present," she told him. "I think it's time for you to lose the rest of your clothes."

Logan laughed. "You're just dying to see me completely naked, aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "I mean I've never seen any guy completely naked. I couldn't really see too well when you let me give you that hand job in the back of your car. And we haven't done anything else below the waist since then. I thought you'd have tried to get in my pants before now."

"I didn't want to push you," Logan told her. He moved off the bed and slowly stripped the rest of the way for her.

Their eyes met and there were no words that needed to be said in that moment. They could feel the passion and see the love in each other's eyes.

Logan moved slowly back up the bed, never taking his eyes off of Veronica. He laid down next to her and reached out to cup her face with his left hand. "I love you," he said looking deep into her eyes. "I love you too," Veronica said closing the space between them and pressing her lips to his.

Their hands were all over one another soon and they were rolling around together on the bed. Logan pinned her down on the bed being careful not to put weight on her. He kissed his way back down her neck, but didn't bypass her breasts this time. He took his time kissing and admiring them before kissing the rest of the way down her body. She tensed when he moved to push her legs open so he stopped. He didn't want to push her, so he moved back up and kissed her lips.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in between kisses.

"Maybe you could touch me," she said, unsure of what she really wanted.

"Ok," Logan replied and slipped his left hand between their bodies. He slid it down her body gliding over the baby bump to reach his destination. He opened her folds with two fingers and moved his middle finger to find her clit. The second he touch it she moaned out in pleasure. He continued to kiss her as he stroked her clit.

"God, you're so wet," Logan told her between kisses after he moved his finger further down. He pulled back and looked at her. "Do you want to try third base now?" he asked.

Veronica knew what he was asking and hesitated a second before nodding her consent.

"I promise you'll like it," Logan told her before moving down the bed. He got off and reached for her legs, pulling her to the edge. "Logan!" she shrieked out.

"Trust me. It'll be better for both of us," he promised. He moved around the bed to grab a pillow for her to lay on and then went back to the foot of the bed. He knelt down and pushed her legs open.

"Where should I put my feet?" she asked. "It feels weird to have them just hanging there."

Logan lifted her legs and hooked them over his shoulders as he leaned towards her. "Better?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied.

He used his fingers to open her folds and then leaned in to lap at her opening before licking up to her clit. Her body had been so sensitive when they'd been fooling around. It didn't take her long to be on the edge of a massive body-shaking orgasm. She pushed her feet against Logan's back when the orgasm overtook her. He slowly brought her down before pulling his mouth away from her. He unhooked her legs and moved to wipe his face on his comforter before standing up.

Veronica stayed where she'd been laying, too boneless to even think about moving. Logan kneeled on the bed and lifted her into his arms and moved to lay on the pillows at the head of the bed. He grabbed the pillow she'd been laying on and laid on it facing her.

"That was incredible," she said, not knowing how else to describe what he'd made her feel.

"Glad you enjoyed it so much," he said smiling at her.

"I might have to get you to do that more often," Veronica informed him.

He leaned in to kiss her. "Anytime babe," he said when he pulled back.

Veronica noticed his arousal and decided it was time for reciprocation, but Logan stopped her. "You don't need to do that," Logan told her. "We can save that for another day."

Veronica was a little disappointed but agreed. She snuggled into his arms and he pulled his comforter up to cover them. It wasn't long before both of them were sleeping.

* * *

During the rest of the week they spent a lot of time at Logan's house. His mom was busy with her lawyer so they had the house mostly to themselves in the afternoon. Lynn was moving forward with the divorce and Logan's dad wasn't really in a position to contest it. His mom filed for sole legal custody in the divorce documents and threatened to get her hands on all of Logan's medical records if Aaron tried to negotiate. Logan was happy his mom was finally standing up to his dad and that they'd both be free of him soon enough.

They had Veronica's monthly checkup appointment on Friday afternoon. Dr. Canton told them everything seemed to be progressing just fine. She told them at the next appointment she'd be able to determine the baby's sex. Neither of them had thought about the sex of the baby and were a little surprised they'd be able to find out in just a month if they were having a boy or a girl.

Veronica had started to wear clothes that hid the growing baby bump at school and people started to notice. People were speculating about the reason and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before her and Logan would have to confess about the baby.

They were fooling around in his room after the appointment when Veronica brought up the topic of revealing the baby news. They hadn't gotten very far in their disrobing when Veronica mentioned that people had been talking.

"Of course they're talking," Logan said lying back on his pillow, "it's like the only thing the 09er girls do."

"I think it's finally time to let everyone in on our little secret," Veronica said. "I'm not afraid of people finding out anymore. And since Lilly and I are going shopping up in LA tomorrow for new clothes I figured I'd just show up at school Monday wearing something that shows off the baby bump."

"If you're doing that I'm definitely picking you up for school on Monday," Logan said turning to rest on his side so he could look at her. "I don't want you to have to face anyone without me. Just because you're the one that's pregnant doesn't mean you have to reveal it alone. I'm just as responsible for the baby as you are and I want everyone to know it."

He moved his hand to the baby bump. "I'm not sure I want you to put the bump on display all the time though," Logan said rubbing his hand over it. "Seeing our baby growing inside you kind of turns me on a little and I don't want to worry about self-control at school."

"I'm not planning to wear skintight clothes all the time," she told him, "so I think you should be able to control your libido just fine. Besides I have a feeling we'll be having lots of sex after next weekend, although I'm not sure I'll be able to wait that long."

"After the blowjob you gave me yesterday, I'm not sure I want to wait that long either," Logan replied. "Why don't you see if you can get Lilly to cover for you Monday night instead."

"But your mom's gonna be home then," she noted.

"I don't think she'll care if you spend the night," he told her. "I mean seriously, we're having a baby, what more can we possibly do?"

"But she could tell my parents," Veronica pointed out.

"If you're that worried about it I can get a room at the Neptune Grand instead," he offered.

"Why don't you see if you can get a room for tomorrow night," Veronica suggested. "I'm supposed to spend the night at Lilly's, but I don't think she'll mind me ditching her. She wants to go to Enbom's party and I wasn't looking forward to that anyway."

Logan rolled over and grabbed the phone off his nightstand. He called information and had them connect him with the hotel. He moved to grab his wallet while he was talking so he'd have his credit card ready.

While he was busy booking the hotel room Veronica got off the bed and grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She went into the bathroom to call Lilly.

"Well?" Logan asked when Veronica returned to the bed.

"Lilly said she didn't mind," Veronica told him. "She's gonna drop me off after we back from shopping. Do you want her to drop me off here or at the hotel?"

"Get her to bring you to the Grand," he said. "If my mom asks I'll tell her I'm spending the night at Dick's. She never checks, so I don't have to tell Dick."

"I should probably head home," Veronica said. "I've got some homework I need to get done before Monday and I doubt I'll have time over the weekend."

"You can do your homework here," Logan said reaching out for her.

"No, you'll just end up distracting me and I'll end up staying up late Sunday night to get it done," Veronica told him.

"I promise I'll let you work," Logan told her. "Besides I have a paper for english class that I need to work on."

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck," she said, moving to kiss him before getting off the bed. "I told my parents I'd be home for dinner tonight since they seem to think I've been spending too much time with my boyfriend."

"Fine," he said moving to get off the bed too. "I hate when I have to bring you home. I wish you could just stay here all the time."

"My parents would have a major problem with that," Veronica told him as she slid on her shoes.

"You know we're going to have to discuss what to do once the baby's born," Logan said as he put on his shirt and then shoes.

"We still have time," Veronica assured him as they headed out of his bedroom.

"I know, but it'll fly by," he said, "and before we know it the baby will be here."

* * *

Shopping with Lilly hadn't been as bad as Veronica thought it would be. She'd convinced Lilly it would be better to go to San Diego to shop instead of LA because it was closer. They ended up at Horton Plaza, which had an ample amount of stores to choose from for maternity clothes. Plus they had stores that Veronica could afford to purchase clothes from unlike a lot of places Lilly would've taken her in LA.

In the end Veronica had practically a whole new wardrobe. Logan had given Lilly one of his credit cards and told her to buy whatever she thought Veronica would need. Lilly had gone a little overboard and wouldn't listen when Veronica told her she didn't need everything she tried on that looked good. She just needed enough to get by. In the end Veronica ended up with two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, a skirt, lots of tops and dresses. Lilly also convinced her to get a maternity bathing suit, which Veronica did not want. She wasn't about to go flaunting her mistake in front of people that way, but Lilly pointed out that her and Logan both had pools and she wouldn't be around other people. Lilly also convinced her to buy a sexy nightie for her night with Logan. She told Veronica that her "first time" should be romantic and that she was sure Logan would appreciate it too.

When Veronica called Logan on their way back to Neptune he was already at the hotel. He told her he'd just checked in and would be waiting for her when she got there. He told her the room number before they hung up and then went about setting up the stuff he'd brought to the suite to make the night special for Veronica.

* * *

When Veronica knocked on the door to the hotel room it didn't take Logan long to answer. He'd been sitting on the couch trying to watch something on TV while he waited anxiously for her.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," he said pulling her into the suite. He was about to close the door when Veronica stopped him.

A bellman rolled a cart into the room carrying her overnight bag, her purse and all of her purchases from the afternoon. He unloaded all the bags and Logan tipped him before he left.

"Lilly went a little overboard, huh?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she said I should spend as much of your money as I could," Veronica told him moving to grab her purse. She got his credit card from her wallet and handed it back to him.

"I'm guessing you didn't listen to her," Logan said, since there weren't as many bags as Lilly normally had. Veronica had obviously bought a lot of stuff, but she'd restrained herself more than Lilly ever would.

"I just need enough stuff to get by for now," Veronica told him.

"Wanna model what you bought for me?" Logan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"No, although Lilly did convince me to buy something to wear tonight," Veronica informed him.

"You do realize that we're not leaving this hotel room until we check out tomorrow," Logan told her. "I think you should go put whatever you bought on now. I'm not waiting until tonight to make love to you."

"How about we relax on the sofa for a little while and then I'll go put it on," Veronica compromised. "I'm worn out from shopping with Lilly all day. I need some time to recover."

"Fine," Logan said conceding. He didn't want to push Veronica while she was pregnant and she'd obviously had a long day already.

They both moved to sit on the sofa. Logan pulled Veronica into his arms and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until they found a movie they could both stand to watch. Veronica fell asleep not long after they started watching the movie so Logan turned it off. He got up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and cuddled up behind her. He figured they could both use a nap to be able to stay up and enjoy their evening together.

* * *

When Veronica woke up she was confused. She quickly realized that Logan had brought her into the bedroom and they'd ended up taking a nap together. She moved to lay on her back and saw Logan was still sleeping. She decided to slip off the bed and change into the nightgown Lilly had convinced her to buy. She noticed Logan had candles set up around the room and planned to light them before waking him up.

She went to the living room and grabbed the bag of lingerie and went to the bathroom to change.

"I can't believe I let Lilly talk me into this," Veronica said staring at herself in the mirror. She'd made the mistake of mentioning that Logan loved seeing the baby bump and Lilly had come across a pink babydoll camisole with a flyaway front that went with a skirted g-string. Veronica had never worn anything like it in her life and really didn't intend to wear the outfit again after tonight.

When she walked out of the bathroom she found Logan was awake. He was sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

"Wow," he said when he saw her. "You look fucking hot in that."

"It's kind of uncomfortable," Veronica told him honestly. "I don't think you'll ever get to see me wearing it again."

"I'm fine with just seeing you wear it tonight," he assured her, moving off the bed to stand in front of her. "Why don't you go relax on the bed while I light the candles," he told her. He kissed her once before she moved to go back to the bed.

After Logan lit the candles he stood at the foot of the bed just admiring Veronica.

"It's kind of unnerving when you do that," Veronica told him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Stare at me like that," Veronica replied. "It makes me want to cover up."

"I'm just in awe of how beautiful you are," he told her sincerely. "I don't get many chances to see you like this, so I want to take it all in."

Veronica was touched by what he'd said and began to cry.

"Oh shit," Logan said moving to get on the bed to comfort her. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he said pulling her into his arms.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked through her tears.

"Of course I do," he told her. "You're beautiful and I'm lucky to be in love with someone who's beautiful inside and out."

Veronica moved to turn away from him. She hated that she'd started crying but her hormones were making her sensitive. Hearing him say she was beautiful overwhelmed her.

"Don't," Logan said, stopping her from turning away. "I don't want you to hide from me. I know you might not think it's true Veronica, but you are beautiful. I've always thought that and now I'm just glad that I get the chance to tell you."

"It's not that I don't believe you," she said trying to stop the tears, "it's just that my hormones are out of control. I've started crying a lot, sometimes for no reason at all, and I hate it. I don't want you to see my like this."

"I want to see every side of you," Logan told her. "Being in love means you let the other person see sides of you that you don't show to anyone else."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Logan just held Veronica while she reined in her emotions and calmed down enough to stop crying.

"We don't have to have sex tonight," Logan said when he pulled back to look at her.

"You don't want to do it after all the work we put into tonight?" Veronica asked, taken back by what Logan had said.

"I didn't say I don't want to," he pointed out. "I just said we don't _have_ to. I mean if you're not ready, I don't want to rush into it."

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I want to make love with you," Veronica whispered in his left ear after kissing her way up from his lips.

"You're sure?" Logan asked after they pulled away from each other.

"Absolutely," Veronica told him, finally sure that she was ready to take that step with him. "I think it's time for you to lose the clothes. I mean I'm practically naked here and you're fully dressed."

Logan laughed and then moved away from her to pull his shirt over his head. He moved to lean in to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Pants too," she told him smiling at him. He moved off the bed to take them off. He moved back to where he'd been laying and pulled her back into his arms. He rolled so he was on his back and she was on top of him.

She pulled back from the kiss scooted lower on his body so she could really see him. The second her bottom moved over his growing erection he moaned out. Veronica smiled knowing she could make him do that. She slowly raised up on her knees and reached to slip her right hand under the band of his boxers. Logan moaned out even louder when she finally took him into her hand. She let go a few seconds later and Logan opened his eyes to see why. She'd moved to pull his boxers off and tossed them on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

She and Logan had been doing more sexual stuff lately. The only thing they hadn't done was actually have sex, so she was less nervous about what she was getting ready to do. She crawled back up the bed pushing his legs apart so she could settle between them. He was staring intently at her waiting to see what she was going to do next.

She grasped him in her hand and moved it up and down slowly. She could feel him stiffening from that act alone. She locked eyes with him for a moment before leaning down to swirl her tongue around the tip of his hardening cock. She moved her mouth so that the head was inside and sucked moving her tongue along the ridge as she held him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Logan exclaimed. They hadn't been fooling around for long but Veronica had gotten the hang of giving a blowjob fast and found all these little ways to tease him.

She moved to take more of him into her mouth and used her hand to pump the base. She couldn't take him all the way in so using her hands to help was obvious to her. She reached the hand that wasn't on his shaft and cupped his balls.

"Oh shit," Logan said as the sensations she made him feel were becoming too much. "Stop Veronica. Oh God, stop."

She pulled her mouth off of him but kept her hand on his shaft, not moving it though. Logan reached out and pulled on her arm attached to that hand and she finally let him go.

"That was beginning to feel a little too good," he told her grabbing her other arm and pulling her up to him.

He kissed her before pushing her onto her back. He kissed his way down her neck, stopping briefly to suck on her pulse point, which he'd found out really turned her on, before continuing down to her breasts. He pulled back and pushed the cups of the babydoll up to reveal her milky white breasts to his lust filled gaze. He cupped one in each hand and looked up to meet her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he told her before leaning in to take the nipple of one breast into his mouth. Veronica moaned loudly at the sensation and writhed on the bed as he continued to suck before kissing his way across her chest to suck on the other one.

Once he'd had his fill of that he pulled back again to push the top more. Veronica leaned up so he could pull it over her head. He tossed it on the floor with his clothes and moved to pull the skirted bottom she was wearing off too. He stared at her for a minute before positioning himself between her legs. He moved a finger to her opening and it slipped inside easily.

"You're already wet," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, uh...I got a little turned on when I was...you know," she said pointing in the direction of his penis.

"Giving me an incredible blowjob," he said. "You know, if you can't even talk to me about the things we're doing, maybe you're not as ready as you think to go further."

"I am ready," Veronica insisted. "I'm just not as comfortable talking about it as you seem to be."

"You really need to work on that," Logan told her. "I want you to be able to tell me what you want. I want to be able to talk about all the sexual things we both want to do."

"I want that too," Veronica told him. "It's just gonna take me some time."

"How about we start working on it tonight," Logan said.

"I'd like to try," Veronica told him.

"Ok, why don't we start now," Logan said. "Tell me what you want me to do now."

"I want you to make love to me," Veronica told him looking him in the eyes.

"I was going to go down on your first," Logan said, "to get you wet."

"Trust me, I'm wet enough already," Veronica asserted. "You know I like it when you go down on me but you really don't have to do that right now."

"I know I don't have to," Logan said, "but a lot of times women don't have an orgasm during sex. Plus, it's been months since I've had sex and I don't think I'm going to last very long the first time."

"Oh," Veronica said taking in what Logan had just told her. There was a lot she still didn't know about sex, but she was glad to be learning with Logan as her teacher.

"If you don't want me to do it I won't," Logan said. He didn't want to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

"No, you know I like it when you do it," Veronica responded. "I just didn't know about the whole not having an orgasm during sex thing. I guess I just assumed… I still have a lot to learn in the sex department."

"I'm more than happy to help you out," Logan said leaning in to kiss her again.

He slowly kissed down her body causing her to shiver in anticipation. When he reached her center he moved to lay on his stomach. He moved in and hovered above her glancing up to look into her gorgeous eyes before spreading her lips with his fingers and moving his tongue to lick her clit.

Veronica loved the way he made her feel when he was going down on her. She'd become vocal and let Logan know when she liked what he was doing and when she didn't. He had taken to stroking her with two fingers as he lapped at her clit and when her orgasm hit it was overwhelming to her. She was clutching the comforter and crying out in pleasure.

Logan helped ease her down from the intensity and then moved up to lay beside her at the head of the bed.

"Sounded like you really enjoyed that," Logan said smiling at her.

"Yeah," she said looking over at him, her eyes still slightly glazed over from the orgasm.

He let her relax for a minute. He didn't want to completely overwhelm her by moving too fast. "You ready for more?" he asked.

"Yes," she said looking right into his eyes. He could tell that she really was ready to have sex. She hadn't hesitated when telling him yes.

He moved back over her, kneeling between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her. "Do you want to be on top?" he asked when he pulled back.

"No, not this time," she told him. "Maybe we could work up to that."

"Sure, whatever you want babe," Logan said. "I never want you to be uncomfortable when we have sex."

He smiled at her and that made her love him a little more than she already did.

He moved to position himself at her entrance. "This is the first time I haven't worn a condom," he said looking up at her again.

"At least there's one first we can both experience together," she said.

"There's no one I'd else I'd want to do this with Veronica," he told her. "In fact you're the only woman I want to have sex with for the rest of my life."

Veronica was stunned at what he was saying. She didn't know how to respond, so she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her for a kiss. "Make love to me Logan," she said between kisses.

He reached down to make sure he was at her entrance and slowly pushed in a little as they continued to kiss. He wasn't sure how tight she'd be but he wasn't about to thrust into her and hurt her. He eased in a little bit at a time. Veronica had moaned and he'd felt her clenching. "Just relax," he told her. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're so damn tight. If we weren't expecting a baby already I'd think you were still a virgin."

Veronica started crying then and Logan stopped moving.

"Shit," he said, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry babe."

"I'm sorry, it's my hormones," she told him, turning away from him. "I don't know why I started crying."

Logan moved to pull out of her. He couldn't continue with this if Veronica was going to cry. He couldn't handle that. He was perfectly fine with waiting longer for them to have sex.

"I don't want to stop," Veronica said reaching out to keep him inside of her.

"I'm not making love to you while you're crying," he told her, unwrapping her legs from around him. He pulled out and moved to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked sniffling, trying desperately to stop the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Logan told her heading towards the bathroom.

Once he was inside Veronica moved off the bed. She picked up her clothes and put them back on before going to the living room to get her phone from her purse.

"Hey, how's the night going?" Lilly asked. Veronica could hear people in the background slowly fade away.

"Not so well," Veronica said.

"What's wrong? He didn't like the outfit?" Lilly asked.

"It's not that," Veronica told her. "We started to have sex and he said something about me being tight like a virgin and I started to cry. Needless to say Logan, being the gentleman that he was raise to be, decided that we were stopping. He's in the bathroom taking a shower right now."

"And you're calling me because…" Lilly trailed off.

"Because I have absolutely no idea what to do," Veronica told her. "I feel so embarrassed right now. I was going to ask you to come get me, but I can tell you're already at Embom's party."

"You know I'd come get you," Lilly said, "but I won't. You can't just run out on Logan. The boy loves you. I guess he doesn't think you're ready to have sex. Normal people don't cry during sex."

"Normal people also aren't pregnant with hormones that are out of control," Veronica pointed out.

"If you really want to be with him go join him in the shower," Lilly told her. "Look him in the eye and tell him you want him. He won't deny you. He loves you too much."

"You really think so?" Veronica asked.

"I know so," Lilly replied. "I can see it every time I catch him looking at you. That boy is head over heels in love with you."

"Thanks for the advice Lilly," Veronica said.

"I want all the details," Lilly said. "Call me when you get home tomorrow."

"I will," Veronica promised.

* * *

After she hung up she decided to take Lilly's advice. She stripped back out of her clothes and went to join Logan in the shower.

Logan was shocked when she joined him and stopped what he was doing.

"I love you," Veronica told him, "and I want you to make love to me. I don't know why I started crying, but I'm blaming it on the pregnancy hormones."

Logan stood there not saying anything. "Umm, isn't this the part where you sweep me off my feet, carry me to the bed and make love to me?" Veronica asked, unsure if she'd made the right move by listening to Lilly.

"I want to do that, but I don't want to hurt you," Logan told her moving out of the stream of water flowing from the shower head.

"Honestly, you hurt me more by pulling out and coming in here," Veronica told him.

"I'm sorry," Logan said pulling her into his arms. "I was trying to do the right thing. I didn't want to push you. I know you keep saying you're ready, but I'm scared that you're not and you'll regret it after we're done."

Veronica looked up at him. "Logan, I don't know why you think that," she said, "but it's entirely untrue. I don't regret any of the things we've done over the past few weeks. And I want to make love with you. I want us to be together so I have something to remember. I need to fill the void that night left."

"I'm so sorry about that night," he said. "I hate that I did that to you and I hate that there's a video of it."

"I want us to be together and completely block that night from our minds," Veronica told him. "The baby is always going to be a reminder, but I want new memories with you."

Logan reached out to turn off the shower and then lifted Veronica into his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her on it. He moved to cover her body.

"Maybe it would be better for me to be on top," Veronica suggested. "If I'm in control you'll know you're not hurting me."

Logan conceded and rolled over to lay on his back. Veronica moved to straddle him. She reached down and took his cock into her hand, slowly moving it to her center. She positioned him at her opening and slowly eased down on him. He moaned out at the feeling of her tightness surrounding him and had to focus in order to prevent him from cumming too soon.

"Ok, now that I'm the one in control I have no idea what to do," she told him.

Logan moved his hands to her hips. "Why don't you lean forward and put your hands on my chest," he told her. "It'll help balance you and then you can start moving."

Veronica did what he said and began to move up and down on his shaft. Logan let a loud moan at the sensation of her slow movements. Veronica got the hang of what she was doing pretty soon and moved her hands from his chest back to his thighs. Logan used his hands to steady her and help her move.

It wasn't long until Logan was on the edge of his orgasm. "I'm gonna cum," he told her. She'd stopped moving up and down and had begun to thrust her hips. Logan let go of her hips and gripped the comforter. "I'm cumming," he told her as she continued to grind.

Veronica slowed her movements as he came down from his orgasm. She loved the look on his face and wondered if she looked the same way when she had an orgasm. She moved to lay on his chest and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Veronica told him.

"It should've last longer," Logan told her.

"We've got plenty of time to do it again," Veronica pointed out. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we have time to do it a couple more times at least."

"I love you," Logan said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. "We should probably go clean up," Logan said a minute later.

"Why don't we go finish that shower you started," Veronica proposed.

She moved off of Logan and headed to the bathroom. "Coming?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Hell yes," he said scrambling to get off the bed.

* * *

Logan and Veronica decided to put off telling all their friends about the baby. Logan's birthday was on Friday and his mom had decided to throw a party for him at their house. All their friends would be there, so Logan thought they should wait and tell everyone that night. Veronica agreed and considering her bump wasn't that big it wasn't a big deal to continue covering it for another week.

When Friday rolled around Veronica was nervous all day at school. She'd convinced her dad to let her spend the night at Logan's since his mom was going to be there. She told him they were telling all their friends about the baby and she wasn't sure how she'd feel after letting their secret out.

"So, can I ask for something for my birthday?" Logan said as they walked to his car after school.

"I already bought something for you," Veronica told him. "I was going to wait to give it to you at your house, but if you want it now…"

"No," Logan said pulling her close to him. "I was talking about sex."

"Oh," Veronica said pulling her hand out of her bag. "Isn't your mom going to be home dealing with stuff for the party tonight?"

"Yeah, she'll be distracted by everything," Logan told her as they got to his car. He let go of her and they both got in. "And since she'll be distracted I was hoping we could make the most of our time together before we have to get ready for tonight."

"I'm not promising anything right now," Veronica said. "I'll decide once we get to your house and see how busy your mom is."

Logan smiled and turned on the car. He was happy Veronica wasn't saying no. They hadn't had sex since the night at the hotel and he was hoping he'd get lucky for his birthday.

* * *

When they got to his house Lynn wasn't even there. There was a note on the kitchen counter saying that she'd gone to the salon but she'd be back in a few hours.

"So, since my mom isn't even here," Logan said, "does that mean I'm gonna get my birthday wish?"

Veronica just smiled at him and headed up the stairs with her overnight bag.

Logan rushed after her and swept her into his arms once they reached his room. She dropped her bag as he carried her over to his bed.

They wasted no time tearing each other's clothes off and soon enough he was thrusting into her. It was intense and both of them were sweaty when they finished. Veronica laid in Logan's arms with a throw blanket pulled up to cover them. They were so relaxed that they fell asleep.

* * *

His mom wasn't too thrilled when she found them naked in Logan's bed. It was getting late and she hadn't seen Logan since she'd gotten home so she'd gone to his room to see if he was getting ready for the party.

Veronica was startled and embarrassed that Logan's mom had found them that way. She couldn't believe they'd fallen asleep for so long.

"We need to talk about this Logan," Lynn said before closing the door.

"I can't believe your mom caught us naked in your bed," Veronica said scrambling out from the under the blanket.

"I'm pretty sure my mom knows we've had sex," Logan said moving off the bed and wrapping his arms around Veronica. "She knows I've been sexually active for years. I think she just wants to make sure I'm not pushing you because of the baby."

"You told your mom when you started having sex?" Veronica asked.

"Not exactly," Logan said looking down at her. "She overheard me having sex with the daughter of one their friends when we lived in LA."

"I thought Lilly was your first," Veronica said pulling out of his arms.

"She was the second," Logan told her. "Although I'm really not sure my first time should count since it didn't last very long. It's part of the reason we moved here. My mom thought I was growing up too fast."

"I'd have felt the same way," Veronica said. "I can't believe you lost your virginity when you were twelve."

Veronica turned to go into his bathroom. They needed to start getting ready for his party and she wanted to take a shower.

"It wasn't what I'd expected it to be," Logan said moving to turn on the shower. "But my mom and I had a long talk about sex, even though I knew the basics. She made me get tested and taught me to be responsible, which is why I'd never had sex without a condom until that night in the hotel."

"It must be nice to have such an open relationship with your mom," Veronica said as Logan grabbed some towels for them. "When Duncan and I were dating I couldn't even work up the courage to ask my mom about birth control pills."

"I'm glad we do too," Logan said. "I think it's time to stop talking about sex and take a shower. We slept a lot longer than I thought we would."

The two of them stepped into the shower and began to clean up.

* * *

Later during the party people were mingling. Lilly and Veronica were outside talking with Meg and Cassidy Casablancas's girlfriend Mac. Lilly was talking about their plans for spring break.

"I've never gone anywhere for spring break," Mac said.

"Seriously?" Lilly asked and Mac nodded her head in the negative. "You should come with us to Cabo," Lilly told her.

"Umm, I don't think my parents could afford that," Mac told her.

"All you'd have to pay for is food and drinks," Lilly said. "We've already booked a bunch of suites, so there's more than enough room for you, and we're taking the Kane corporate jet down and we've got room for one more since Madison isn't going."

Veronica froze at the mention of Madison. She was still upset about the sex tape that she'd leaked to the entire school.

"Sorry," Lilly said, "I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's fine," Veronica said, "I'd just-"

"Heads up," they all heard Duncan yell. They turned to see a football flying through the air. The next thing they knew Dick was jumping up to catch the ball and had knocked Veronica out of the way. She'd been pushed into the sharp corner of one of the outdoor tables and doubled over in pain.

"Veronica," Lilly said rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No," Veronica said through tears.

"What's the big deal?" Dick asked a second later.

"The big deal," Logan said making his way towards Veronica, "is that you just pushed my pregnant girlfriend into the corner of a table."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that Veronica was pregnant. Logan moved to lift Veronica into his arms. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital," he told her as he made his way to the house.

"I'll drive," Lilly said following him.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked as Logan entered the house.

"I'm taking Veronica to the hospital," Logan told her. "Dick pushed her into the corner of one of the tables."

"I'll call her parents and let them know," Lynn said. "I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

Logan followed Lilly to her car and got in the back with Veronica still cradled in his arms. "You're gonna be ok," Logan said trying to calm her down.

"The baby," Veronica said through her tears.

Logan didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her that the baby would be fine because honestly he didn't know if that was true.

* * *

An hour later Veronica was laying in her hospital bed with Logan. Both of them were crying.

"I can't believe it," Veronica said through her tears.

"I'm so sorry babe," Logan said trying to comfort her, even though his heart was breaking just like hers.

"I...I didn't realize how much I wanted the baby," Veronica told him. "And now that it's gone I feel numb."

"I know," Logan said. He may not have been the one carrying the baby, but he'd wanted it just as much as Veronica, if not more.

They just laid there wrapped in each other's arms for a while. The doctor wanted to keep Veronica overnight to make sure there weren't any complications from the miscarriage.

"I'm sorry that you have to spend your birthday in the hospital with me," Veronica told him.

"I want to spend my birthday with you," Logan said, "it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together."

Veronica's doctor agreed to let Logan stay with her for the night. Their parents and Lilly came in to say goodbye before leaving them to grieve alone and try to heal a little. They all said they'd be back in the morning. Logan was thankful for the time alone with Veronica. Their baby dying was taking a toll on both of them and they needed the time together to try and make some sense out of what had happened.

* * *

Veronica pulled away from everyone following the miscarriage. She didn't want to be around the 09ers because she blamed Dick for what had happened. When they'd returned to school on Monday everyone had stared at her and she broke down in Logan's arms before pushing him away too.

When lunch time rolled around she didn't bother going to the 09er table. She found an empty one and sat there instead. Logan had noticed and gone to sit with her.

"Please don't shut me out," Logan said sitting next to her straddling the bench to face her. "We're in this together. You aren't the only one who lost that baby."

Hearing him say that set something off in her. "You weren't the one carrying the baby," she said coldly turning to face him, "so don't even pretend that you know what it's like to lose it."

She got up to leave and Logan grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go," Veronica yelled at him.

"No, you don't get to walk away from this," Logan told her. "We're in a relationship and I'm not going to let you push me away. I love you and I wanted that baby more than you even know. I wish I could change what happened but I can't. I'm not going to let you throw away what we have. I'm going to fight for you."

"Maybe I don't want you to fight for me," Veronica said sadly.

"You can't possibly mean that," Logan said dropping her arm.

"I do," Veronica replied. "I don't want to be with you. Just being around you hurts too much."

After saying that she grabbed her bag and turned to leave the quad. All eyes were on her and they turned to Logan after she was gone from sight.

Logan collapsed on the bench and Lilly went over to try and comfort him. He pushed her away and stormed out of the quad towards the parking lot.

* * *

Later that night Lilly showed up at Logan's and found him alone in his room getting drunk.

"Get up," Lilly told him.

"Get the fuck out!" Logan yelled at her.

"No, I'm not leaving without you," she said.

"Why the fuck would I go anywhere with you?" Logan asked.

"We need to go to the hospital," Lilly insisted.

"I'm not going back there," Logan said.

"Veronica tried to kill herself," Lilly informed him.

"She what?!" Logan cried out jumping to his feet.

"I guess neither of you are handling the loss very well," Lilly declared pointing to the bottle of Jack Daniels he'd dropped when he got up.

"Let's go," Lilly said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his room.

"What did she do?" Logan asked as they got in Lilly's car.

"She took a whole bottle of sleeping pills," Lilly said as she started the car. "Her mom went up to check on her and found her on the floor with the empty bottle next to her. Her dad called and asked me to go over so her mom wouldn't be alone. He said he'd get there as soon as he could, but he was dealing with a situation and couldn't leave."

"Oh God," Logan whispered. "She can't die. I can't lose her too."

He started to cry and Lilly felt horrible for him. She knew how distraught he was. It was worse than the night Veronica suffered the miscarriage. She couldn't believe Veronica had taken such a drastic step because she couldn't handle the situation. She just hoped that both of them were able to recover and find their way back to one another.

* * *

A week later Veronica returned to school. Her mom was nervous about sending her back but her therapist thought it was the right thing to do. Veronica couldn't hide from her problems anymore. She had to deal with them and work through things, even if it wasn't an easy thing to do.

Lilly had picked her up for school. They'd hung out the previous day and Lilly got updated on what was going on with Veronica.

"Are you sure you're ready to be back here?" Lilly asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"No, but I can't avoid it forever," Veronica said.

"You know Logan's been pestering me to find out how you're doing," Lilly told her as she pulled into a parking spot.

"I kind of figured," Veronica said. "He called the house a couple times."

"He's been really worried about you," Lilly explained. "I don't think I've ever seen him so lost and depressed."

"I need to apologize to him," Veronica said. "I know he was hurting too, but I refused to believe he felt the same way I did. I just wanted to be alone and he wouldn't let me."

"He cares too much about you to do that," Lilly asserted.

"I think that's what really scared me," Veronica explained. "I wasn't ready for that after what happened. I guess I thought he wouldn't want to be with me since I wasn't pregnant anymore."

"That was the furthest thing from the truth," Lilly said.

"I know that now, but my hormones were all messed up. I wasn't thinking clearly," Veronica pointed out.

"You should go talk to him," Lilly said motioning to where Logan was standing in the parking lot. He'd been walking with Luke and Sean and had seen her and Lilly sitting in Lilly's car talking. He stopped walking when he saw her and stood there waiting to see what she would do.

"I'll see you later," Veronica said before getting out of the car.

"Hey," Logan said as Veronica walked up to him.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Umm, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I just didn't know how to deal and I didn't think you could possibly know what I was going through."

Logan didn't know what to say. He knew Veronica was still working through her issues and didn't want to say or do anything that would push her over the edge again.

"Do you think maybe we could go get coffee after school and talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said smiling at him. "I know I really don't have a right to say this after the way I treated you, but I'm going to say it anyway. I still love you."

Logan was a little surprised to hear her say that after everything.

"I still love you too," he said finally taking a risk and pulling her to him. "I love you and I want to be with you. I know we have a lot to work through, but I meant what I said last week. I'm going to fight for you."

Veronica may not have wanted to hear that the previous week, but she was glad to hear it now. She knew they had a lot to discuss, but she hoped that they could help each other get over the loss of their baby and maybe their relationship would end up stronger because of all they'd been through.

They walked into the school wrapped around each other and for the first time in a while Veronica didn't care that people were looking at her, at them. She was just happy to be alive and have a second chance to be with Logan.


End file.
